


Les enfants de Konoha

by Kashiira



Series: Children from Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Friendship, GenRai Week 2017, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Scars, Sorry Not Sorry, Tiny war babies, Torture, you'll need some kleenex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Enfants soldats, shinobis, meurtriers, protecteurs de Konoha.Genma et Raidou n'ont pas été épargnés par la vie, comme tant d'autres ninjas avant eux. Mais ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre pour s'épauler et s'aimer lorsqu'eux-mêmes ne peuvent pas se regarder en face.





	1. Ne meurs pas !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/gifts), [rhoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



— Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas !

Les mains éclairées d’une douce lueur verte, Genma répète ces quelques mots en boucle, à la façon d’un mantra. Entièrement concentré sur son compagnon inerte, il tente de le garder en vie encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu !

Ebisu est parti chercher de l’aide. Peut-être Chouza-sensei ? Ou en tout cas quelqu’un de plus compétent que lui pour soigner cet idiot. Il y a quelque chose d’affolant à voir Gai immobile comme ça.

_Il bouge pas ! Pourquoi il bouge pas ! Meurs pas, Gai ! Meurs pas ! T’as pas le droit !_

— Allez bougre d’âne ! Pense à la gloire de la jeunesse ! À un truc comme ça !

Il y a des larmes dans la voix de Genma. Il n’a que dix ans mais il se retrouve au cœur d’une guerre dont il ignorera le nom encore quelque temps. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que ses amis meurent les uns après les autres et qu’il apprend le métier de shinobi à la dure. Il n’a eu le temps que d’apprendre qu’un jutsu de guérison avant de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille.

Et celui-ci ne sera pas suffisant !

Il perd Gai malgré tous ses efforts !

Toutes les forces qu’il n’a plus, il les jette dans le sort de guérison… qui ne fonctionne pas. Qui ne lui permet que de gagner que quelques secondes de plus et puis quelques autres et encore, encore… Jusqu’à ce que ses forces finissent de s’épuiser.

_S’il te plaît ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec Ebisu ! Gai ! Meurs pas !_

Il n’a plus le souffle pour parler, alors il se contente de se concentrer et de supplier son ami silencieusement. Gai ne voit jamais que son rival… Kakashi.

Il ne voit jamais que ses limites à atteindre. Il oublie qu’il a des amis. Que Genma ne veut pas qu’il meure ainsi.

Parce qu’il a déjà vu trop de ninjas mourir !

Parce que Gai n’a que huit ans ! _Deux de moins que lui…_

_C’est encore un bébé !_

Parce qu’il ne veut pas rester seul avec son cadavre !

— Eh ! Petit !

Le garçon sursaute, manque perdre son emprise sur son jutsu. Se rattrape à temps, continue à verser son énergie vitale dans cette blessure qui ne veut pas se refermer. Ce sont peut-être des ennemis qui se trouvent là.

Mais, si c’était le cas, il serait déjà mort. Alors, ça doit vouloir dire que les ninjas qui s’agenouillent à ses côtés viennent du Village Caché de la Feuille. Un bras l’entoure, le tire loin de Gai. Genma se débat. Les larmes coulent enfin sur ses joues.

— Gai ! J’suis désolé !

Deux mains immobilisent son visage, le forcent à regarder un homme dans les yeux. Ce n’est pas Chouza-sensei !

— Arrête, gamin ! T’as fait du bon travail ! On prend la relève.

Il le maintient toujours mais lui tourne la tête en direction de Gai. Un ninja est agenouillé à la place que l’enfant tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Un flot vert se déverse de ses mains.

— Tu l’as maintenu à flot, tu vois ?

Genma hoche la tête, il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix. Elle est quelque part dans son torse mais elle ne veut plus remonter dans sa gorge. L’homme le pousse vers un autre shinobi qui le saisit par les épaules, l’empêche de s’écrouler.

Les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues trop pâles.

— Tiens.

Le ninja à ses côtés lui tend une ration de survie. Genma la regarde sans la prendre, sans savoir qu’en faire.

— Allez ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie à ton ami. Tu vas pas t’écrouler maintenant.

Le petit garçon cligne des yeux. Lentement. Puis, pour la première fois depuis des heures, il quitte Gai du regard. Sa blessure se referme. Il va vivre.

Il se le répète plusieurs fois. Pour être sûr que ce n’est pas un mirage. Puis, il retrouve sa voix :

— Il… va vivre ?

Sa voix tremble et il y a toujours des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Trop épuisé et soulagé pour en avoir honte, il les essuie sur sa manche.

Il sursaute soudain devant la ration de survie qui danse devant ses yeux.

— Mange. Moi c’est Raidou. Namiashi Raidou. Et toi ?

— Genma. Shiranui Genma.

Il prend la barre que lui tend son compatriote. Il est plus vieux que lui, avec des cheveux ébouriffés et le visage barbouillé de terre et de suie. C’est déjà presqu’un homme… pas encore tout à fait.

— On a été séparés de notre sensei et Gai, se sent-il obligé d’expliquer, il a été blessé. Ebisu est parti chercher du secours.

— Et toi, t’es resté pour maintenir ton copain en vie. Pas mal pour un petit genin !

Genma renifle, ravale un petit hoquet. Il se sent vidé.

— Dès que le blessé sera stabilisé, on vous ramènera derrière les lignes, annonce le capitaine. Namiashi, tu soutiens le mini-doc ! Il a l’air à court de chakra.

* * *

 Plus tard, quand Gai sera stabilisé, ils courront sous le feu ennemi. Le bras de Raidou ne quittera jamais le sien. Il le portera à moitié sur la fin du chemin.

Plus tard, encore, il restera quelques instants assis à côté de Genma, en attendant que son capitaine termine son rapport. Il poussera son épaule de son coude.

— T’as réussi. Tu as sauvé ton pote.

— C’est vrai ?

— Ouaip ! T’es un vrai ninja.

— Rai ?

— Hmm…

— Tu vas repartir avec ton équipe ?

— Ouais. Tu sais quoi ? On pourrait traîner ensemble un de ces jours… après la guerre.

_Si elle finit un jour… Si on ne meurt pas avant._

— Ouais… Ça me plairait drôlement.

* * *

 Genma ne se souvient pas du reste de cette journée, l’épuisement l’a emporté sur sa volonté de prendre des nouvelles de Gai. Il se souvient juste que ce jour-là, il a sauvé la vie d’un ami et qu’il a rencontré une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Sauf qu’en cet instant, il ne le sait pas encore.


	2. Et maintenant ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre est finie. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.  
> Vraiment ?

La guerre est finie. Les accords de paix entre les différentes nations ont été signés par les différents Kage.

Genma a douze ans et il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle. Il a été rapatrié quelques jours avant l’armistice, blessé à son tour. Il sort de l’hôpital, accompagné de sa grande sœur. Leurs parents n’ont pas survécu à la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja comme les adultes l’appellent.

— J’ai vu Chouza-sensei, hier, lui dit Namiko. Tu as été promu chunin.

— Super.

Sa sœur ne relance pas la conversation. Elle se contente de serrer son épaule. Celle qui n’est pas couverte de bandages. Genma est resté inconscient plusieurs jours. À présent qu’il est revenu parmi les vivants et que ses constantes sont stables, on l’a remis à la garde de Namiko. Elle-même suit un cursus de médic-nin. Elle saura prendre soin de son petit frère et ils ont besoin des lits pour les autres blessés.

Ils s’avancent lentement, Genma a l’impression d’avoir plus de septante ans. Il marche un peu courbé pour ménager la blessure qui l’a presque tué. Autour d’eux, les gens rient et courent. Ils parlent joyeusement, s’exclament. Des échoppes éphémères se sont montées.

La fin de la guerre…

Il ne sait pas trop que faire de cette information. Il souhaite juste rentrer. Mais avant…

— Nami-oneechan ?

— Hmm ?

— Je voudrais juste…

— Quoi donc ?

— Papa et maman me manquent. Est-ce qu’on peut passer les voir avant de rentrer ?

Sa voix n’a pas tremblé et ses yeux restent secs. Il a versé ses dernières larmes sur Gai, deux ans plus tôt. Namiko hésite un instant avant de hocher la tête.

— Oui, bien sûr. À moi aussi, ils me manquent.

Ils s’arrêtent un instant pour laisser une volée de gamins passer en courant. Ils agitent de petits drapeaux avec le symbole du Village de la Feuille. Genma les suit du regard un instant. La guerre est finie.

Peut-être que le Hokage n’aura plus besoin d’enfants-soldats ? Peut-être qu’il n’y aura plus de guerre ?

La main de sa sœur serre à nouveau son épaule.

— Viens, Gen-chan.

— Oui.

Il y a du monde au cimetière. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Mais, d’une certaine manière, c’est logique. Autant les gens se réjouissent que la guerre se soit enfin terminée, autant ils pleurent leurs disparus. Le temps de parvenir aux tombes réservées aux Shiranui, Genma est à bout de souffle. Il n’a pas eu l’occasion de leur dire au revoir. Ni même d’assister à leurs funérailles. Lorsque la nouvelle de leur mort est arrivée, il se trouvait coincé avec Ebisu et Chouza-sensei dans un territoire de Konoha encerclé par des soldats de Kirikagure. Lorsque des renforts ont pu repousser l’ennemi, l’enterrement avait déjà été célébré. Genma n’a pas eu l’occasion de revenir au Village.

Sa petite taille, son agilité et sa vitesse l’ont désigné comme messager et il s’est retrouvé à arpenter le champ de bataille, à éviter les troupes de Kumo ou de Kiri, à apporter des plans, des soins (appris sur le tas) aussi aux équipes isolées de Konoha.

Jusqu’au moment où des ninjas ennemis ont fini par l’attraper.

Il n’a pas eu le temps de penser, de se sentir triste, dévasté.

Juste de songer à survivre coûte que coûte. D’avancer encore et encore… pour quoi au juste ?

Vivre ?

Il ne pensait pas ainsi. Pas vraiment. Il appréhendait juste un jour après l’autre.

Ses souvenirs sont tellement flous.

Il tenait le coup sur une promesse donnée un jour… deux ans plus tôt.

_C’est même pas une vraie promesse._

Juste une proposition de traîner avec un autre ninja, après la guerre. Il ne sait même pas si l’autre gars s’en souvient. Ni même s’il est toujours vivant.

Namiko brûle de l’encens et ils regardent le bâtonnet se consumer.

Genma a le sentiment qu’il devrait au moins pleurer un peu. Se sentir triste. Merde ! Ce sont ses parents qui reposent sous ce caveau !

À la place, il se sent vide.

Étranger.

_Je dois être un mauvais fils._

Namiko s’assied à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien. Elle attend patiemment. Le soleil décline peu à peu. Genma ne trouve pas sa voix.

— Tu veux qu’on rentre ? demande enfin sa sœur.

Elle a servi comme ninja, elle aussi. Derrière les lignes, elle en a vu défiler des blessés, des hommes mutilés, des enfants-soldats perdus et traumatisés. Elle sait quand il ne faut pas pousser.

Puis, finalement, il hoche la tête, toujours sans mot dire. Nami l’aide à se relever. Ils s’inclinent devant la tombe avant de repartir en silence.

De nouveau dans les rues de Konoha, l’agitation a gagné en intensité. Un véritable festival s’organise. Les gens ont besoin de célébrer la joie, le soulagement de savoir cette guerre, qui a drainé tant de vie, enfin terminée.

— Nami ? murmure-t-il, tandis qu’ils se fraient un chemin dans la cohue.

Il tremble, il y a trop de monde autour de lui. N’importe qui pourrait… pourrait… La main de sa sœur se referme sur sa main valide et il sursaute. Une sueur glacée le recouvre et il respire trop vite.

— Viens, petit-frère. On est arrivé.

Et, enfin, la porte se referme derrière eux. Ils sont à la maison. En sécurité.

Seulement, même ici, le sentiment de malaise perdure.

— Est-ce que…

Namiko se place devant lui, l’encourage à lever les yeux vers elle, à la regarder. Il se sent un peu plus lui-même.

— Je t’écoute, petit frère.

Il inspire profondément, se force à se calmer. Il n’a jamais paniqué ainsi sur le terrain. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il perd pied, maintenant ? Tout est fini, il devrait se sentir soulagé, mieux dans sa peau. Non ?

— Je voudrais retrouver quelqu’un.

— Un ami ?

Genma cligne des yeux. Il n’en sait rien. Ils ne se sont vus qu’une fois. Raidou lui a proposé de trainer avec lui mais peut-être que c’était juste une idée en l’air, vite fait pour rassurer le gamin épuisé qu’il venait de ramener derrière les lignes.

Peut-être qu’il se fait des idées, que le revoir embêtera probablement son aîné ?

Mais il doit au moins essayer.

Cette pensée l’apaise peu à peu.

— D’accord. Je vais essayer. Tu devrais te reposer, un peu. Tu veux manger avant ?

Il secoue la tête. Il n’a pas faim.

— Il s’appelle Raidou. Namiashi Raidou. Il est plus vieux que moi. Il… Il… m’a sauvé la vie… là-bas.

Sa voix se brise et Genma inspire profondément. Ses cheveux châtains retombent devant ses yeux. Avec une seule main, il n’a pas su nouer son bandana sur son crâne.

— Je ne sais pas s’il est toujours vivant.

C’est dur d’avaler sa salive et ses yeux brûlent mais il ne pleure pas. _Il peut pas._

— D’accord. Tu vas dormir un peu. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire quelques recherches.

Le garçon hoche la tête, la laisse le conduire dans sa chambre. Il regarde les posters collés sur les murs. Son lit avec sa vieille peluche cachée sous l’oreiller.

Rien n’a changé. C’est resté tel quel depuis son départ… depuis ses dix ans.

Docile, il avale ses médicaments et s’endort presque aussitôt. Il sent à peine Namiko lui retirer ses sandales et l’aider à rouler sur son côté relativement intact. Elle ne s’embête pas à lui retirer sa veste trop grande. À part son pantalon, il ne porte pas grand-chose en dessous, en dehors des bandages qui le recouvrent.

Elle remonte les draps sur lui. Et c’est tout.

* * *

 

Genma dort, d’un sommeil sans rêve, sans angoisse. Il pourrait être mort. Peut-être même l’est-il pendant quelques heures ?

Quand il se réveille, il y a quelqu’un dans sa chambre. Alarmé, il essaie de se redresser, halète lorsque son corps refuse de collaborer.

— Eh ! Doucement ! T’es en sûreté.

Cette voix…

Genma roule sur le dos, attend un instant pour ouvrir les yeux que le monde ait cessé de tournoyer et que la douleur dans son corps brisé se calme un peu. Puis, il soulève une paupière, fronce les sourcils en ne voyant que des bandages. Quelqu’un est assis par terre, adossé contre son matelas.

Il a reconnu ce timbre calme et ces cheveux rebelles qui pointent hors des bandages enserrant son visage.

Comment…

Comment Nami a-t-elle réussi à le trouver aussi vite ?

_Ou alors, je suis en train de rêver et rien n’est réel ?_

— Je suis revenu à Konoha depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je voulais savoir si tu avais survécu. Ta sœur savait déjà où me trouver.

Raidou se redresse lentement. Pour ne pas l’effrayer ou parce que lui-même souffre ?

Ou un peu des deux ?

Il s’assied sur le lit et Genma le voit mieux. La moitié de son visage disparaît sous des bandages qui plongent sous ses vêtements. Raidou non plus n’est pas ressorti indemne de la guerre.

— Tu voulais savoir… Moi ? Mais on se connaît à peine !

L’œil qu’il aperçoit est sombre mais chaleureux. Sa moitié de bouche esquisse un petit sourire.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question. J’ai été content de t’aider, il y a deux ans.

— Tu vas vraiment… trainer avec moi ?

— Si tu veux bien. Mes amis sont morts, pour la plupart. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à t’en tirer.

Genma comprend ce qu’il veut dire. Gai et Ebisu ont survécu et ont été rapatriés avant lui. À présent, ils sont occupés chacun de leur côté. Lui, il rentre juste du champ de bataille. Il n’a pas encore eu le temps de se réhabituer à la vie civile. La pression omniprésente de la guerre l’oppresse toujours, le maintient sur le qui-vive avec la sensation que l’ennemi s’apprête à l’assaillir.

— On est vivants…

C’est… une surprise, maintenant qu’il prend le temps d’y penser. Il n’aurait jamais dû s’en sortir. Pas alors que tant de ninjas plus forts, plus expérimentés sont morts sous ses yeux. Sa main tremble. Ses lèvres aussi.

Des doigts s’entremêlent aux siens. Les serrent.

Fort.

— Oui. On est vivants. C’est une surprise, hein ?

Genma ferme les yeux un instant, essaie de retrouver sa maîtrise.

— Et maintenant ?

Raidou marque une pause.

— J’en sais trop rien. On s’habitue à l’idée et on vit avec ?

Les garçons restent silencieux un moment. Genma ne veut pas que Raidou s’en aille.

— Je veux pas que tu partes, murmure-t-il.

Horrifié, il se rend compte que son cerveau semble ne plus filtrer ses pensées et ses paroles. Raidou se contente de serrer plus fort sa main.

— J’ai pas envie de partir tout de suite. Tu es vivant…

_Tu es vivant…_

Plus tard, Namiko apportera un futon pour que l’aîné des deux garçons puisse passer la nuit dans la chambre. Pour que Genma ne reste pas seul. En cet instant, la présence de Raidou à ses côtés l’ancre dans la réalité, chasse le malaise qui est le sien.

Ce ne sera pas suffisant, évidemment. Mais, pour le moment, c’est assez.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que tous les shinobis portent leurs cicatrices qu'elles soient visibles ou non.  
> (GenRai J5 : Scars (oui, je fais la semaine en désordre...))

Le regard fixé sur le mur, Raidou tente d’ignorer les médic-nins qui retirent ses pansements et qui déversent dans sa chair torturée leur chakra. Ses nerfs se reconnectent davantage à chaque séance, le mettent à chaque fois un peu plus à la torture.

Il essaie de ne pas penser aux cicatrices qui le défigurent. Son oncle et ses jeunes frères ne peuvent s’empêcher de le dévisager quand il est à la maison.

Il essaie d’y passer le moins de temps possible.

À la place, il rend visite à leur mère. Elle est rentrée de la guerre bien avant lui.

Avec un bras et une jambe en moins.

Elle y a laissé aussi une partie de son esprit, aussi. Il y a des jours où elle ne le reconnaît même pas. D’autres où elle se montre violente et où les visites sont annulées d’office.

Il y a l’appartement de Namiko et Genma, aussi, où il se sent bien plus à sa place que chez sa propre famille… où il passe de plus en plus de temps. 

* * *

 

Lorsque les médecins terminent, il lui faut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, pour empêcher le monde de tournoyer autour de lui. Ses épais pansements ont été remplacés par d’autres bien plus légers, qui lui laissent plus de liberté de mouvement. Une infirmière l’aide à se rhabiller, lui accorde un moment pour se reprendre lorsque les vertiges reviennent à l’assaut.

— Tu veux que j’appelle quelqu’un de ta famille pour te raccompagner ?

Raidou ravale une réplique mordante. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si personne ne sera là pour lui. Il n’a pas prévenu son oncle et ses frères de son appointement à l’hôpital et sa mère…

— Non, ça ira. Merci.

Au final, il y a bien quelqu’un qui l’attend, adossé dans le couloir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Raidou avec plus d’agressivité qu’il n’en a vraiment l’intention.

Genma ne répond pas immédiatement. Son hitai-ate pend lâchement autour de son cou. Sa peau est presqu’aussi blanche que les murs de l’hôpital. Il ne devrait pas se trouver là…

Il ne devrait même pas être debout. Il n’est rentré chez lui que depuis cinq jours. Il essaie quoi ? De rouvrir ses blessures ? Agacé, le jeune homme rejoint son cadet mais les mots irrités qui dansent sur le bout de sa langue meurent lorsque ce dernier répond :

— Je me suis dit que tu n’étais pas obligé d’affronter ça tout seul.

Comment rester en colère, maintenant ?

Raidou soupire, désemparé.

— Namiko-san sait que tu es là ?

Dans le petit visage trop pâle qui se lève vers lui, il voit les lèvres trembler, tenter un sourire.

Échouer.

— Non.

En quelques jours, Raidou s’est attaché à ce gamin. Non, c’est faux : ça fait deux ans qu’il s’y est attaché. Sans véritable raison.

Parce que, lui au moins, il a pu l’aider, le rassurer un peu quand il en avait besoin.

Parce qu’ils ont échangé une promesse qui n’en était pas vraiment une et qu’il s’y est accroché.

Parce que sans le savoir, Genma lui a sauvé la vie… lui a donné une raison de s’accrocher.

Une raison complètement irrationnelle mais qui lui a permis de négocier deux ans d’horreurs, jour après jour.

Parce que Genma, à peine rentré, a voulu savoir si, _lui_ , Raidou, l’inconnu d’il y a deux ans, était toujours vivant…

— Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu devrais te trouver au lit et pas à te balader n’importe où.

— D’accord.

Pourtant, Genma ne bouge pas. Ses jambes tremblent. Raidou devine que s’il s’est adossé au mur du couloir, ce n’est pas juste pour se donner un genre nonchalant.

— Allez, viens par-là.

Un bras passé autour de sa taille, il le guide jusqu’à une chaise dans une petite salle d’attente. Trois autres ninjas se trouvent déjà là mais aucun ne leur accorde plus d’un regard. Des shinobis blessés, en ce moment, ça court les rues. Même si ces deux-là sont encore des gamins, ils sont devenus des adultes le jour où ils ont reçu leur hitai-ate.

Lorsque Genma ne semble plus sur le point de tourner de l’œil, Raidou l’aide à se relever. Les longues mèches châtain clair viennent chatouiller la moitié nue de son visage mais il ne commente pas. Il est plus inquiet de voir la peau déjà pâle de son cadet devenir presque translucide. Pourtant, le garçon ne s’évanouit pas et se met en marche.

Lentement, comme si tout son corps le mettait à l’agonie, son bras valide prudemment enroulé autour de son abdomen et des horribles entailles qui ont failli le tuer à quelques jours de l’armistice… mais il avance sans aide.

Raidou ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire. Seul un shinobi peut se montrer aussi têtu. Lui-même n’est pas à la fête, il n’aurait rien contre l’idée de se poser un moment. Il est touché aussi par l’attention. Genma n’a pas voulu le laisser seul…

— Comment tu te sens ?

Raidou sursaute, pris au dépourvu. Son compagnon le regarde avec patience. Son petit visage est tiré par la fatigue et la tension qui ne s’est toujours pas dissipée.

— Mieux. Apparemment, je guéris, dit-il en désignant ses nouveaux bandages du doigt.

Genma l’observe un long moment avant de détourner le regard.

— C’est une bonne chose.

Namiko s’inquiète de ne pas l’avoir vu sourire depuis son retour à Konoha. Raidou soupçonne qu’il ne sache plus comment faire. Perturbé par cette pensée, il cherche quoi répondre pendant quelques instants.

— Oui… Tu vas te spécialiser quand tu auras repris des forces ?

C’est un peu idiot comme question. Il ne le connaît pas encore assez pour savoir quels sont ses espoirs et ses ambitions. Mais il se rappelle de la lueur verte autour des mains enfantines posée sur une blessure trop profonde pour qu’il ait pu espérer la refermer. Genma n’avait pas hésité à déverser toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir succomber un ami et… il a fait tout le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital pour que Raidou ne reste pas seul après avoir vu ses médecins alors qu’il tient à peine sur ses jambes.

À ses côtés, le garçon reste muet un long moment.

— Je ne sais pas… Avant la guerre, j’avais commencé une formation de médecin de terrain. Je crois… Je crois que je vais la continuer.

_Pour ne plus voir mourir quelqu’un que je pourrais sauver._

Cette dernière partie, il ne la dit pas tout haut mais Raidou la devine. Il ne connaît pas encore très bien Genma mais ce qui se dessine de sa personnalité lui plaît de plus en plus.

— Tu pourras t’entrainer sur moi, dit-il d’un ton qu’il espère léger.

Son cadet ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n’en sort. À la place, il s’immobilise et pâlit encore. Raidou suit son regard. Ils arrivent à l’entrée de l’hôpital. Devant le bureau d’admission, deux shinobis se font face. L’un est garçon d’une dizaine d’années avec une ridicule coupe au bol et des sourcils…impossibles à ignorer. L’autre, n’importe quel ninja le reconnaîtrait.

Kakashi au Sharingan !

Est-ce pour ça que Genma semble aussi bouleversé ? Son menton tremble un peu avant de se raffermir. Devant eux, le ton monte. La légende vivante semble sur le point de vouloir tuer quelqu’un. De préférence, le guignol aux gros sourcils.

Raidou s’apprête à manœuvrer son cadet hors de la trajectoire lorsque celui-ci se porte vers l’avant.

— Gai ! Espèce de crétin !

Son éclat rompt la tension de la scène, tout le monde se retourne vers eux. Gros sourcils cligne des yeux. Il faut un moment à Raidou pour le remettre : le gamin mourant d’il y a deux ans !

— Genma ! Tu es de retour ! s’exclame-t-il. Je savais que l’énergie et la beauté de la jeunesse brillaient en toi !

Dans son dos, Kakashi hoche la tête avec quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance en direction du blessé avant de disparaître. Raidou cligne des yeux, son attention bien vite ramenée vers le guignol qui se rue sur Genma. Il intercepte la main qui menace de se refermer amicalement sur son épaule blessée.

— Doucement, gros sourcils !

— En fait, il s’appelle Gai, l’informe Genma.

— Mais tu es blessé ! Laisse-moi te porter !

Gai regarde avec horreur son ancien coéquipier avant de se tourner et de lui présenter son dos.

— Je peux au moins faire ça pour toi.

Il veut vraiment le porter ? Genma soupire et donne du genou contre le postérieur de son camarade, à défaut de lui botter les fesses plus efficacement.

— Gai no baka ! Je ne suis pas si gravement blessé ! Je peux marcher.

Raidou n’est pas tout à fait d’accord avec son cadet. Genma _ne devrait même pas_ être debout ! Gai lui adresse un regard dubitatif. Il n’est peut-être pas aussi stupide qu’il n’y paraît, ce type… Puis, comme pour le contredire, il semble se rendre compte que Kakashi s’est fait la malle.

— Aaaaaah ! Mon rivaaaal !

Et il file hors de l’hôpital… Il y a quelques secondes de flottement puis, Gai revient en courant et s’arrête à nouveau devant Genma.

— Je suis content de te revoir, Gen-kun ! J’espère qu’on pourra s’entrainer ensemble !

À ces mots, Raidou sent Genma peser un peu plus contre lui, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Une partie de la tension qui l’habite s’estompe un peu.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Génial ! La beauté de la jeunesse brille en nous ! s’exclame Gai.

Il dresse un pouce victorieux avant de repartir en courant dans sa combinaison verte.

— C’était Gai, précise Genma un peu inutilement.

Avec presqu’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Oui… J’ai vu.

Raidou ne précise pas qu’il le préférait à moitié mort et immobile. Comment ses équipiers genin le supportaient-ils ? Ils devaient comploter pour l’assommer sans que leur jounin-sensei ne le remarque… ou alors, le sensei était de mèche avec eux ?

— Pas d’entrainements avant un certain temps ! ajoute-t-il à la place. 

* * *

 

Le temps de revenir à l’appartement, Raidou envisage presque de porter Genma. Lorsqu’ils parviennent devant la porte d’entrée, le garçon respire par à coup et son visage tourne au gris.

Arrivé dans le salon, les genoux du cadet des deux garçons lâchent et Raidou réussit à le trainer jusqu’au canapé où il l’aide à s’allonger.

— OK. Laisse-moi regar…

À peine a-t-il soulevé le pan de l’ample veste que le garçon porte que ce dernier se recroqueville brusquement. Un bref jappement de douleur lui échappe dans le mouvement mais il ne se détend pas.

Au contraire.

Raidou ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n’en sort. Il l’a à peine touché ! Il n’insiste pas, s’assied par terre contre les coussins et attend.

Il y a quelque chose dans cette situation qui lui retourne le ventre et lui serre la gorge. Une impression de déjà-vu.

Puis, finalement, il entend Genma reprendre sa respiration. Un souffle tremblant tout d’abord et puis, qui s’apaise peu à peu. Il y a quelques mouvements derrière lui tandis que le garçon ajuste sa position et ravale son air lorsque cela tire sur ses blessures.

Le silence s’installe peu à peu. Raidou sait que son compagnon ne s’est pas endormi, il le devine au rythme de sa respiration pas encore tout à fait apaisée.

— Désolé, souffle Genma si bat que son ami manque ne pas l’entendre.

— C’est rien.

Raidou se mordille la langue, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne connaît pas assez bien son cadet – comment il était _avant_ – pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui le ronge. Pourtant, même ainsi, il comprend que celui-ci n’est pas dans son état normal.

Le gamin qu’il a secouru deux ans plus tôt était terrifié et épuisé mais… au travers des larmes d’épuisement qu’il avait versées, il avait souri aussi. Il avait ri de soulagement et il s’était montré ouvert lorsqu’ils avaient parlé devant la tente des medic-nins.

Que pourrait-il dire ? Il n’en a pas la moindre idée. Pourtant, en cet instant, il y a une fragilité dans la voix qui murmure, une fragilité qui lui crève le cœur parce qu’il la reconnaît.

Parce qu’il connaît au moins une personne en lutte avec le même désespoir.

Raidou ne veut pas penser à sa mère, perdue dans sa folie.

Des doigts effleurent sa nuque. Il ne se retourne pas mais se détend un peu à son tour.

— Je t’aurais pas fait de mal, dit-il enfin, un peu amer. Je voulais juste…

— Je sais. Je suis désolé.

À nouveau, le silence s’installe entre eux. Un peu moins tendu. Raidou ne peut se forcer à se retourner, à voir à nouveau l’expression épuisée, douloureuse de son ami. Alors, à la place, il lève la main et la pose sur les doigts glacés qu’il serre pour les réchauffer.

— Le garçon que tu as vu tantôt…

— C’était Gai, je sais.

— Nous faisions partie de la même équipe de genin. Quand tu nous as trouvés, lui et moi…

— On s’est fait une… pas une promesse, hein ! Je le sais bien mais…

— Une promesse… Tu m’as sauvé la vie, tu sais ?

Il faut toute la maîtrise de Raidou pour ne pas se retourner. Un instant, il soupçonne Genma de lire dans ses pensées. Il reste silencieux, attend la suite.

— Gai a été rapatrié et, puis, affecté ailleurs sur le front. Après… Il s’est passé pas mal de choses mais j’ai fini par être affecté comme messager parce que j’étais plus rapide que les autres, assez petit pour qu’on ne me repère pas facilement et assez malin pour ne pas me faire attraper…

Raidou grimace. Il sait bien que les messagers avaient une espérance de vie assez courte.

— Mais je crois qu’ils se trompaient. Je ne suis pas si rapide que ça et pas si malin parce que…

Genma se tait, sa voix s’est enrouée. Raidou se retourne sans lâcher sa main, il rencontre le regard de son ami, obscurci à s’en trouver presque noir.

— Parce que, finalement, ils m’ont attrapé.

Soudain, l’air semble solide autour d’eux. Raidou doit se forcer à respirer, sa main s’est resserrée autour des doigts de son ami. Par réflexe.

Genma doit s’apercevoir de sa détresse parce qu’il sourit. C’est gauche et forcé mais il n’y a pas de folie nue sous ce regard, dans ce sourire. C’est bien Genma qui se trouve allongé sur le divan, trop épuisé pour se redresser.

Dont les yeux restent secs. Désespérément…

— Et tu m’as sauvé la vie. J’ai pas craqué… J’ai pas craqué parce que tu avais dit qu’on trainerait ensemble. Je le sais bien que c’est pas une vraie promesse mais…

— C’en était une ! l’interrompt Raidou, bouleversé. Pour moi, c’en était une ! Et j’ai négocié tous les jours de cette guerre en me disant que je voulais trainer avec quelqu’un qui… savait ce que c’était… de peut-être mourir la seconde d’après et… Tu m’as sauvé, toi aussi.

Le silence se réinstalle entre eux. Puis, le sourire de Genma tremble un peu, se tord.

— J’ai pas craqué.

Raidou hoche la tête. C’est important de le reconnaître. Gemna a probablement laissé un peu de son âme dans la guerre mais il est revenu plus ou moins entier.

_Il n’a pas craqué._

Et Raidou non plus, même s’il portera ses cicatrices comme d’aucun porteraient un fanion. Celles de Genma resteront cachées mais, lui au moins, saura qu’elles sont là. Et à quel point il en souffre.

Et qu’il ne s’est pas brisé sous les mains de l’ennemi.

Lentement, pour ne pas l’alerter, pour ne pas déclencher une autre crise de panique, il se redresse un peu et l’attire contre son épaule.

Peu à peu, Genma se détend assez pour ne plus trembler contre lui, assez pour tourner la tête contre son épaule et laisser enfin couler les larmes qu’il retient depuis deux ans.

Personne ne saura qu’elles sont là, juste Raidou. 

* * *

 

En rentrant de l’hôpital, ce soir-là, Namiko les trouvera couchés dans le canapé, accrochés l’un à l’autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle les observera un instant avant de ressortir et d’aller chercher un plat à emporter. Puis, en rentrant, elle veillera à faire assez de bruit dans le couloir pour les alerter et ménager leur fierté adolescente.

Elle sait qu’elle ne peut aider son frère autant qu’elle le voudrait. Peut-être Raidou y parviendra-t-il ?


	4. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cicatrices ne sont pas toujours faciles à porter et ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être celui qui est fort.  
> Parfois, Raidou a besoin que quelqu'un le supporte...

Raidou fixe le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir. S’il tourne un peu la tête, il ne verra que le côté épargné de son visage. S’il se regarde en face…

Il se rend compte qu’il ne peut pas.

— Les cicatrices se sont bien formées. Avec le temps, elles s’estomperont peut-être un peu.

Raidou ne répond pas. Il se retourne vers le médecin ninja et s’incline, incapable de forcer sa voix dans sa gorge nouée. Le couloir est désert. Ça ne le surprend pas. Cette fois, il s’est assuré que personne ne serait au courant.

Même pas Genma.

Il ne supporterait pas de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux noisette.

Le rejet.

Ça le tuerait aussi surement qu’une lame dans le cœur !

Il lui faut un moment avant de se mettre en route. Dans son dos, la porte du docteur s’est refermée avec un claquement qui a quelque chose de terriblement définitif.

Il croise quelques infirmières, dans le couloir. Aucune ne le dévisage mais elles ont l’habitude de voir des shinobis abimés. Hors de l’hôpital, pourtant, il a l’impression que tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Un tout petit garçon tombe en arrêt devant lui et tend le bras.

Raidou se fige. Son esprit tourne à vide. Il ne peut pas.

_Il peut pas !_

Puis, quelqu’un s’interpose. Une main trouve la sienne, entremêle leurs doigts.

— Viens, souffle Genma.

Raidou regarde sans le voir vraiment le visage de son ami. Cette peau lisse, sans défaut. Ses cicatrices à lui sont cachées. Sous ses vêtements.

Sous sa peau.

Dans sa tête.

À l’abri, là où personne ne peut les voir.

Un instant, Raidou a envie de le frapper, de hurler… de casser quelque chose mais une pression sur ses doigts le ramène à la raison.

Devant lui, il ne voit plus que Genma.

Genma qui ne peut plus sourire librement.

Qui a perdu son enfance comme lui sur les champs de bataille.

Genma qu’il ne supporterait pas de faire souffrir davantage.

Qu’il serait si facile de blesser.

— Tu… Tu es là ?

C’est une bête question, Namiko a dû fouiller les prises de rendez-vous… Mais son cadet hoche la tête solennellement. Son regard dérive sur ses cicatrices avant de remonter jusqu’à ses yeux.

— Oui, murmure-t-il. Viens, on rentre.

Il n’y a pas de dégoût dans son regard.

Juste la reconnaissance d’un ninja à un autre.

_On rentre…_

— Viens, Raidou, répète Genma. On rentre à la maison.

_À la maison…_

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. C’est difficile de juste respirer. Alors, l’espace d’un instant, il abandonne toute prétention de se montrer fort. Il laisse son ami le guider dans les rues de Konoha. Il garde la tête baissée, refuse de rencontrer les regards. Les doigts entremêlés aux siens ne faiblissent pas. Ils le tiennent, ne le lâchent pas. Il peut se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, de solide.

Alors, il laisse Genma le ramener à la maison. Chez lui et sa sœur.

Dans leur appartement qui représente tant pour lui.

Où il se sent chez lui plus que nulle part ailleurs.

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui, il ferme les yeux très fort. Ils brûlent de même que sa gorge. Il est en feu à nouveau et il ne sait pas si, cette fois, il pourra le supporter. Il ne s’en rend pas bien compte mais ils ont dû se déplacer parce qu’un instant, il est dos à la porte, le suivant, il heurte le vieux fauteuil tout déglingué des Shiranui.

Il laisse Genma le pousser doucement à s’asseoir et il se recroqueville. À aucun moment les doigts entre les siens ne le lâchent.

À aucun moment, il ne desserre sa prise.

Le silence s’installe entre eux. Raidou n’est pas prêt à le rompre tout de suite. Genma ne parle pas beaucoup, de toute façon. Namiko s’en inquiète. Les quelques fois où elle est restée seule avec le jeune homme, elle lui a décrit son petit frère d’avant la guerre.

Un étranger au rire et au sourire facile. Un peu paresseux. Trop malin pour son propre bien. Un peu impertinent, aussi…

Raidou ne sait pas trop ce qu’elle attend de lui. Il n’est pas magicien. Il ne peut pas ramener le Genma d’avant. Peut-être que la jeune fille veut que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle se souvienne de l’enfant que son frère était ? _Avant_.

Mais, en cet instant, le jeune homme n’est pas prêt à penser aux autres. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il se met dans un état pareil. Ce ne sont que des cicatrices. Il n’a pas à en avoir honte, elles témoignent de sa présence sur les champs de bataille.

Il était là pour se battre.

Pour Konoha.

En plus, il n’est même pas coquet, il n’a jamais fait attention à son apparence.

Avant.

_Alors, pourquoi ça me touche autant ?_

Genma ne dit rien. Il ne le lâche pas non plus. Il ne porte plus son bras en écharpe depuis quelques jours mais Raidou sait qu’il a toujours mal. Vaguement, il se demande quelle main il tient ? Si c’est son bras blessé, ça doit être au mieux inconfortable. Au pire…

Le garçon finit par s’asseoir à ses côtés. Raidou se redresse un peu et se force à ouvrir les yeux. De sa main libre, il se frotte le front. Ses cils et ses joues sont humides. Il se sent vaguement embarrassé. Son cadet tourne la tête, croise son regard et le sentiment de gêne disparaît.

Ici, il peut ne pas se montrer aussi fort qu’il le devrait… Genma sait par quoi il passe. Il se laisse aller dans le fauteuil, son épaule appuie contre celle de Raidou. Elle l’ancre dans la réalité.

Il est _ici_. En sécurité.

C’est important de se le répéter. La présence des cicatrices ne lui paraît plus aussi importante.

En-dessous, c’est toujours lui.

Ses paupières s’alourdissent. La pensée que si Genma peut le regarder dans son entier sans ciller alors peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble l’accompagne tandis qu’il s’endort, vidé par les émotions de la matinée.


	5. A l'aide !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que parfois, ça ne suffit pas d'être là...

_Il fait noir tout autour de lui. Ils le maintiennent en isolement, sans aucune lumière. Maintenu par les poignets, Genma touche le sol du bout des orteils. Il a déjà essayé de se libérer mais le fer qui entoure sa peau est un limiteur de chakra et il n’est pas assez fort pour arracher les chaines. Ils ont laissé la pique qui transperce son épaule en place. À chaque mouvement, le métal frotte contre les os et les tendons._

_Du sang coule de profondes entailles sur son abdomen. La tête lui tourne, il craint de perdre connaissance. Parce que s’il s’évanouit, il a peur de ne pas se réveiller. Il a une promesse à tenir mais c’est dur…_

_Ils sont là dans le noir. Ils murmurent à son oreille, lui promettent de le relâcher s’il répond à leurs questions, s’il révèle la position des jounins à qui il apportait ces rouleaux d’explosifs. Ils mentent. À la minute où il craquera, il deviendra inutile et ils l’élimineront._

_Et par sa faute, des ninjas de Konoha mourront !_

_Mais c’est difficile de ne pas se laisser aller. À ne pas simplement se laisser mourir. Pour que ça se termine enfin ! L’un des hommes d’Iwa, toujours le même, se tient devant lui. Genma ne l’a jamais vu mais il reconnaîtrait son chakra n’importe où !_

_La pointe d’un kunai s’enfonce lentement dans son ventre. Il sait que l’homme prend garde à ne rien percer de vital. Il ne tient pas à le tuer tout de suite. Il veut des réponses, d’abord. Il pose sa question, ses lèvres effleurent son oreille. Ils sont joue contre joue. Son bourreau retire légèrement sa lame avant de l’enfoncer à nouveau. Il pose sa question. Sa main libre se pose sur la hanche de l’enfant. La presse._

_Genma s’enfuit, loin. Il n’est plus dans cette cellule obscure mais, assis contre un rocher. Le soleil tape dur sur son hitaï-ate qu’il porte comme un bandana. À ses côtés, Raidou lui sourit de toutes ses dents, le visage barbouillé de suie._

_— Ouais. Tu sais quoi ? On pourrait traîner ensemble un de ces jours… après la guerre._

_Le petit garçon lui rend son sourire et éclate d’un rire épuisé mais sincère. Pourvu que la guerre se termine bientôt ! Il sait que ce n’est pas réel. C’est juste une réminiscence. Le dernier souvenir heureux dont il se souvienne. Il s’y accroche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas penser à ce qui se passe dans la cellule noire._

_Après la guerre, il doit traîner avec Raidou. Il espère que l’autre garçon ait survécu._

_Mais il ne veut pas retourner dans son corps._

_Il ne veut pas…_

 

* * *

 

 

Genma ouvre les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La guerre est terminée. Il est en sécurité… Un poids dans sa main le voit baisser les yeux. Ses doigts sont toujours entremêlés à ceux de Raidou.

Soudain, ce simple contact… c’est trop !

_Il peut pas !_

D’un geste saccadé, il récupère sa main. Il tremble sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. La tête lui tourne et… Il sort du canapé à la hâte. Fait deux pas avant de tomber à genoux, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Des haut-le-cœur le secouent sans merci. Ses muscles tremblent, tressautent.

Il se relève et court dans la salle de bain.

Le temps de vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des W-C et de se rincer la bouche, le temps semble se figer. Il se sent hors de sa peau.

Hors de sa tête.

Il se trouve toujours là-bas.

Dans cette cellule.

Et sur sa hanche, il sent toujours la chaleur de la main de…

Son front donne contre le miroir avec un son sourd, l’arrache au souvenir. Il se redresse. La salle de bain est trop petite. Sa peau est trop petite, il voudrait la déchirer.

En sortir.

Il voudrait juste mourir.

Que tout se termine enfin.

Plus de rêves, plus d’angoisse. Plus de souvenirs.

Plus rien.

— Genma ?

Il y a quelqu’un qui bloque l’entrée de la salle de bain. Il est piégé. Il lui faut un moment pour reconnaître Raidou. Mais, même ainsi, sa respiration ne s’apaise pas pour autant. Il voudrait parler mais il ne parvient pas à sortir sa voix. Ni à le regarder dans les yeux. Il peut juste se détourner.

— Ça va… réussit-il à murmurer.

— Non ! Ce n’est pas vrai.

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

Il ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de partir mais _il peut pas_. Il peut pas supporter la présence de Raidou. Encore moins imaginer son départ. Il voudrait s’expliquer mais…

_Il peut pas._

Son ami semble comprendre, au moins en partie. Il se laisse glisser au sol, s’assied en tailleur. Ça ne devrait pas mais il paraît soudain moins menaçant et Genma le reconnaît vraiment cette fois-ci.

 _C’est Raidou !_ Pas un autre ninja. Pas un inquisiteur d’Iwa.

Juste Raidou…

L’adrénaline le déserte soudain, ses jambes le lâchent. Il n’a pas le temps de toucher le sol, son ami l’intercepte. Il ne le touche pas. Ses mains ne l’effleurent pas mais son épaule est tout à coup là pour le soutenir, l’empêcher de tomber.

Il est solide. Avec hésitation, Genma crochète ses doigts dans le tissu du t-shirt de son compagnon. C’est réel. Il est vraiment là, avec lui. Il sent le désinfectant, l’odeur de l’hôpital. Il l’ancre à Konoha… dans le présent.

C’est fini.

Il n’est plus là-bas. C’est terminé.

Un petit son inarticulé résonne dans la salle de bain. Genma se rend compte avec horreur que c’est lui qui l’émet. Les bras de Raidou l’entourent enfin. Ils ne le bloquent pas : l’étreinte ne l’emprisonne pas, il pourrait la rompre facilement. Il peut se permettre de respirer.

De reprendre pied.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il lorsqu’il retrouve le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

— T’inquiète…

Il faut encore un long moment à Genma avant qu’il ne se sente à nouveau maître de lui. Même ainsi, il peine à rencontrer le regard de son ami. Raidou se mordille la lèvre. Le mouvement étire ses cicatrices mais il ne semble pas s’en rendre compte.

— Je voudrais…

Il s’interrompt. Détourne le regard et frissonne. Puis, quelque chose dans la ligne de sa mâchoire se durcit, se raffermit.

— Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi pour… rencontrer quelqu’un.

 

* * *

 

 

La maison de repos semble calme, aujourd’hui. Raidou tient la main de Genma, ne la lâche pas malgré les regards obliques que les passants leur jettent. Qu’ils pensent ce qu’ils veulent !

Quand il s’est réveillé, il n’y avait plus personne à côté de lui. Il a paniqué : sa main était vide et Genma… Quand il l’a trouvé dans la salle de bain… son regard…

Il l’a déjà vu chez quelqu’un d’autre et ça lui fend le cœur. Il pensait qu’il l’aidait, que lui, au moins, il pouvait l’aider. Mais il se rend compte qu’il ne sera pas assez. Qu’il a besoin d’aide.

Qu’ils ont besoin d’aide.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? demande son cadet.

C’est la première fois qu’il prend la parole depuis qu’ils ont quitté l’appartement. Son regard reste glué au sol mais ses doigts entre ceux de Raidou ne se desserrent pas. Ils tremblent, cependant, et Genma avale nerveusement sa salive.

— C’est ici qu’elle vit, répond Raidou.

Il franchit les portes et se dirige droit vers le bureau d’accueil. Une infirmière d’une trentaine d’années lui sourit.

— Bonjour, mon garçon, l’accueille-t-elle avec chaleur.

Son regard s’arrête brièvement sur ses cicatrices avant de dériver sur Genma.

— Elle est calme aujourd’hui mais… je ne sais pas si elle sera vraiment consciente de ta présence. Elle est un peu fatiguée.

— Ce n’est pas grave, Namida-san. Merci.

Puis, il remonte le couloir en direction des jardins intérieurs. Là, plusieurs patients déambulent ou sont assis à profiter du soleil. Il passe devant, salue certains d’entre eux qu’il reconnaît. Genma reste à ses côtés, nerveux. Il a senti le chakra que les malades émettent. Ce sont des ninjas…

C’étaient…

Tous sont soit un danger pour eux-mêmes ou pour la société, c’est pour ça qu’ils se trouvent enfermés ici. Tout autour, des limiteurs de chakra veillent à ce que chacun reste en sécurité.

Raidou ne s’en rend pas compte tout de suite mais son compagnon ralentit le pas. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère et les doigts entre les siens tremblent de plus en plus.

Soudain, la main de Genma s’arrache à la sienne. Le jeune homme se retourne un peu agacé mais ses paroles meurent d’elles-mêmes lorsqu’il rencontre le regard exorbité de son ami. Sa respiration est bien trop rapide, aussi, et son teint évoque la craie blanche.

— Pourquoi tu m’as amené ici ?

Son ton trahi, presque accusateur, le prend par surprise.

— Je te l’ai dit : je voudrais te présenter à ma mère. Elle pourra t’aid…

— Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux sortir d’ici !

Raidou reste choqué par sa véhémence

— Mais…

— C’est cruel, Rai…

Cruel ?

Quoi ? De lui montrer des shinobis qui ont survécu ? De lui faire rencontrer ceux qui pourraient peut-être l’aider à gérer sa détresse ? Le chagrin et le choc se mêlent à la colère. En deux pas, il rejoint son ami et l’attrape par les poignets. Il est prêt à lui crier d’aller au diable mais…

Le regard qui croise le sien le réduit au silence.

Il le connaît bien trop.

Cette détresse, cette douleur.

Ces yeux qui ne le reconnaissent pas, qui sont toujours _là-bas_ , où que ça puisse se trouver…

La peur, aussi.

Ce n’est pas tout à fait la première fois que Genma laisse entrevoir la terreur qui le mange de l’intérieur. Mais, c’est la première fois que lui, _Raidou_ , en est la cause.

Il lâche les poignets de son ami avec horreur. Puis, parce qu’il ne peut pas le laisser seul _là-bas_ , il referme ses bras autour de ses épaules et le presse contre lui.

— Je suis désolé, Genma, souffle-t-il. Reviens, reviens…

Après un moment qui lui semble long – _beaucoup trop long !_ – il sent les doigts du garçon se refermer sur son t-shirt.

— Je veux pas rester là ! S’il te plaît… S’il te plaît…

Raidou comprend que ça n’a rien de personnel. Quelque chose ici a appuyé sur les déclencheurs d’une crise de panique. Il soulève Genma, grimace quand le mouvement tire sur ses cicatrices encore sensibles sur son épaule et son torse, et il court.

Il évacue un camarade tombé sur le champ de bataille et tente de rejoindre les lignes arrière avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il ne s’arrête qu’arrivé dans la rue.

Il n’y a pas grand monde qui passe en cet instant.

Tant mieux, ils n’ont pas besoin de questions invasives !

— On est dehors… Regarde, Genma ! S’il te plaît ! Parle-moi !

Dans ses bras, le garçon cligne des yeux. S’aperçoit qu’il ne ment pas. Sa respiration s’apaise et il va pour se dégager mais Raidou pose la main sur son épaule.

— S’il te plaît… Parle-moi, demande-t-il à nouveau.

Ça fait mal de voir que Genma ne parvient pas à soutenir son regard mais… il veut comprendre.

— Il y avait des limitateurs de chakra, là-bas aussi, murmure son ami, si bas que le jeune homme doit tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Je ne pouvais pas m’enfuir ni me défendre. Et… _il_ me tenait par les poignets… Je peux pas… Je veux pas…

Sa voix s’étrangle et Raidou le serre contre lui, horrifié. C’est lui… C’est lui qui a provoqué la panique de son ami. Il n’a pas réfléchi… Il s’est juste dit que peut-être sa mère pourrait l’aider à comprendre Genma et qu’inversément, le garçon pourrait l’aider à comprendre ce qu’elle traverse.

À la place, il a empiré les choses. Il ne veut pas perdre son jeune ami. Ne veut pas le blesser davantage.

Namida-san les a rejoints d’un pas posé.

— Raidou ?

Le jeune homme ne peut que la regarder et lutter pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il peut pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Pas après avoir tout foutu en l’air !

— Quand mon fils est revenu, il y a un an : il ne dormait plus, ça l’aidait d’avoir un objet qui le rassurait à portée de main. Quelque chose de suffisamment petit pour ne pas être encombrant mais qu’il pouvait néanmoins utiliser pour se défendre. Il a développé une passion pour les shuriken… Non pas que je vous encourage à jouer avec ce genre d’objets…

Elle tend un morceau de papier à Genma. Le garçon reste immobile, le front appuyé contre le torse de Raidou. Finalement, le jeune homme saisit la carte. Il y a un nom et une adresse dessus.

— Il ne s’en est pas sorti seul. Et parfois, on ne peut rien faire… juste veiller sur ceux qu’on aime et s’assurer qu’ils puissent rencontrer ceux qui pourront les aider… les guérir. Mon garçon s’en est sorti. Ce n’est pas une fatalité, Rai-kun.

Puis, elle se détourne sur un dernier regard et rentre dans la maison de repos.

Raidou n’a pas pensé à la remercier, il se contente de la suivre du regard.

Soufflé.

L’aide qu’il escomptait ne s’est pas présentée sous la forme attendue mais peut-être qu’il n’a pas tout foutu en l’air, au final. Contre lui, Genma termine de reprendre un semblant de maîtrise.

Ses yeux sont rougis, ses joues humides et il tremble.

— Viens, je te ramène à la maison.

Le garçon hoche la tête, épuisé. Tandis qu’ils s’éloignent de la maison de repos, il se détend peu à peu. Demain, Raidou se promet de contacter le numéro donné par Namida-san. Parce qu’il se rend compte enfin que ni lui, ni Namiko ne sont capables d’aider vraiment Genma… juste d’être là pour lui.

— Et, du coup, tu te débrouilles comment avec des shuriken ?

Le garçon lui adresse un regard par-dessous ses cils.

— Pas trop mal. Mais… je préfère les senbons.

Il parvient à esquisser un bref sourire. Une petite victoire en soi.

Peut-être qu’ils peuvent espérer, au moins un peu ?


	6. Disparu !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma a disparu ! Raidou est prêt à s'associer aux plus improbables des alliés pour le retrouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une ellipse de plusieurs mois entre la fin du 5ème chapitre et le début du 6ème. Le 7ème devrait arriver très rapidement. (Si tout va bien ! ^^; )

Raidou sort du bureau des missions : Konoha n’a pas changé en son absence. Pas de nouvelle guerre à l’horizon et il a assuré au sein de son équipe ! Il reste un ninja envers et contre tout. Lorsque ses coéquipiers l’invitent à prendre un verre avec eux, il décline poliment.

En cet instant, il n’a qu’une envie : retrouver Genma.

D’un bond, il se retrouve sur les toits et court jusqu’à l’appartement des Shiranui, évitant les rues encombrées de passants. Il n’est parti que depuis deux semaines mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si son ami va bien.

S’il a dû affronter seul une nouvelle crise de panique, il ne se le pardonnera pas.

Au fond de lui, il sait que Genma va beaucoup mieux. Et que, même s’il rechute, Raidou ne pourra pas toujours être là pour l’empêcher de sombrer. Son cadet le sait mieux que quiconque. Il s’est repris en main avec l’aide de Shimura-sensei et il a réappris à sourire.

Raidou déteste ça.

Pas que son ami se remette. Il est heureux de le voir recoller les morceaux, se reconstruire peu à peu. Il sait qu’en tant que ninja, Genma ne pourra pas se permettre de demeurer aussi vulnérable qu’au lendemain de son retour à Konoha…

Mais ses sourires… si calmes, un peu moqueurs…

Genma les dresse comme une barrière, un bouclier entre lui et les autres. Il impose une distance à son entourage… Et même si Raidou a conscience qu’il se protège, il ne peut s’empêcher de haïr à chaque fois un peu plus cette expression. À chaque fois, il a la sensation que Genma le repousse, l’empêche d’approcher…

Et il a la certitude que ce n’est pas qu’une simple impression…

Namiko lui ouvre. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux et une expression inquiète gravée sur ses traits.

— Oh… C’est toi Raidou ?

Un instant, elle semble un peu déçue avant de se secouer et de le prendre dans ses bras pour une rapide étreinte.

— Tu rentres juste ? Tu vas bien ?

Ses yeux cherchent une éventuelle blessure, se plantent dans son regard pour détecter une fêlure. Mais Raidou va bien.

_Vraiment !_

— Oui.

Il voudrait juste savoir d’où vient la tension qui habite la jeune femme mais n’ose pas poser la question qui le taraude.

— Entre.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincent, elle sonde le couloir et les autres appartements à l’aide de son chakra avant de le tirer à l’intérieur.

— Namiko-san ! Que…

— Genma a disparu !

_Quoi ?_

Raidou en oublie de respirer. La tête lui tourne soudain.

— Que…

Namiko ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser plus de questions.

— Il devait se rendre chez Shimura-sensei mais il n’y est jamais arrivé. Personne n’arrive à le trouver.

Ses mains tremblent, elle semble sur le point de craquer. Raidou la prend dans ses bras autant pour la rassurer elle que lui-même.

— Il allait mieux, pourtant.

— Tu… Tu crois que… qu’il aurait…

— Non !

Namiko recule comme s’il l’avait frappée. Elle secoue la tête, à la fois malheureuse et horrifiée.

— Non, répète-t-elle. Il y a quelques mois, c’est ce que j’aurais craint. Mais, maintenant ? Il… Il va mieux, il a réussi à reprendre le dessus… Alors pour quelle raison disparaitrait-il, hein ?

Raidou n’a pas de réponse à lui donner. Ses jambes tremblent et il se laisse tomber sur le sol. Genma n’est pas _là_. Namiko s’accroupit devant lui.

— Des enfants ont disparu, ces dernières semaines. Des enfants comme lui… et comme toi. Des ninjas.

La jeune fille n’est plus vieille que lui que de trois ans mais l’adolescent comprend ce qu’elle veut dire. Genma n’est pas le seul à être introuvable. Ça veut dire qu’il ne s’est probablement pas suicidé.

Ça veut dire aussi qu’il est probablement en danger ou…

Non ! Raidou refuse de penser qu’il puisse avoir été tué. Il a assisté aux sessions d’entrainements de son ami avec Gai. Si Gros Sourcils est étonnant (il n’aimerait pas à avoir à l’affronter dans un vrai combat !), Genma ne se bat pas à la loyale ! Il utilise toutes les failles de son adversaire pour le vaincre et ses senbons sont d’affreusement dangereuses petites armes. Le garçon _est_ un survivant ! Il ne se laisserait pas enlever sans résister. Si combat il y a eu, son adversaire a sans doute dû y laisser des plumes.

C’est un maigre réconfort mais Raidou ne compte pas s’y accrocher vainement. Il n’abandonnera pas Genma !

Décidé, il se relève.

— Attends… lance Namiko à mi-voix. Je te fais confiance mais… Il faut que tu saches que je suis surveillée depuis sa disparition. Je ne sais pas par qui mais je sens leur présence. Quoi qu’il arrive, ne ramène pas Genma ici. Je me charge de les occuper pendant que tu pars.

Ils échangent un regard. La gorge de Raidou se serre mais il hoche la tête.

— Sois prudente, Namiko. Tu es sa seule famille.

Le petit sourire qui nait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tremble un peu.

— Je sais… Prêt ? 

* * *

 

Quelques instants plus tard, il profite d’un genjustu lancé sur le quartier pour filer sans être remarqué. Il lui semble bien sentir quelques chakras suspects mais même ainsi, il ne parvient pas à les localiser. En même temps, ce n’est pas sa spécialité.

Par contre, il connaît un jonin capable de traquer n’importe qui, n’importe où. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il tombe sur Gai. Fidèle au poste, le garçon s’entraine inlassablement… Raidou ne s’embarrasse pas des salutations d’usage.

— J’ai besoin de toi : Genma a disparu.

Les yeux de Gros Sourcils s’écarquillent.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Il ne partirait pas comme ça !

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il s’en est allé de sa propre volonté. J’ai besoin de trouver Kakashi.

Le garçon cligne des yeux et Raidou se résigne à lui expliquer ce qu’il attend de lui. Son cadet le devance, s’éclaire soudain :

— Ah ! J’ai compris ! Mon rival va invoquer ses chiens qui retrouveront la trace de mon valeureux coéquipier !

Ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que Raidou a en tête mais, au moins, son vis-à-vis a saisi une partie de ses intentions. Aussitôt, tous deux partent en courant. Trouver Hatake est étonnamment rapide. À croire qu’il traine intentionnellement dans le coin pour que Gros Sourcil le trouve.

_À chacun son vice !_

— Mon rival éternel ! Enfin te voilà !

Kakashi lève un œil de son livre et fixe les deux shinobis avec autant d’expression qu’un rat mort.

— Gai. Te voilà. _Encore_.

Un sourcil se hausse à l’intention de Raidou. Le jeune homme ne perd pas de temps en salutations.

— Hatake, j’ai besoin de tes talents.

— Genma a disparu ! Nous avons besoin de tes chiens renifleurs pour retrouver la brillante fragrance de sa magnifique jeunesse !

— Gai ! _Arrête_ de m’aider !

Les sourcils du ninja copieur se haussent et son œil visible s’incurve.

— J’ai même droit à un petit spectacle. Vous êtes trop chou !

Raidou plaque sa main sur la bouche de Gai avant qu’il ne prononce le mot de trop.

— Tu es particulièrement sensible au chakra. Et avec ton Sharingan… Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche mais…

Kakashi a repris son sérieux et l’observe avec un peu plus d’attention.

— Mais tu veux que je retrouve ton ami avant qu’il soit considéré comme déserteur.

_Déserteur…_

— Il n’est pas parti de son plein gré. Il y a des rumeurs… Des ninjas qui disparaissent.

— Oui…J’ai entendu ça.

Gai se dégage et regarde son rival avec un sérieux un peu déstabilisant.

— Genma est mon ami, il m’a sauvé pendant la guerre. Il n’allait pas bien ces derniers mois mais il s’est accroché ! Il ne mérite pas qu’on l’abandonne comme ça.

Kakashi garde le silence un long moment avant de hocher la tête sur un soupir.

— Très bien.

Raidou a la sensation que le petit discours du gamin en combinaison verte a eu plus d’impact que tous les arguments qu’il aurait pu apporter. Gai n’est peut-être pas seulement un guignol, après tout…

— Où a-t-il disparu ?


	7. Les enfants de Konoha (part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma se réveille pour revivre son pire cauchemar.   
> Il pourrait se laisser aller à la panique mais il ne peut pas laisser les enfants enlevés souffrir plus longtemps...

Non, Genma n’est pas parti de son plein gré.

Pas tout à fait, en tout cas.

Il n’aurait jamais dû écouter le frère de Shimura-sensei !

Une onde de douleur le traverse et il se tend, tente de retrouver son souffle. Il ne parvient plus à respirer et l’homme à la grâce serpentine se penche sur lui.

— Tu es résistant, admet-il avec un sourire qui n’a rien d’engageant. Et tellement joli dans la souffrance. Tu es à croquer !

Genma se détourne, refuse de laisser ses cris franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Des doigts faussement délicats se referment sur son menton et le forcent à tourner la tête vers son tortionnaire. Une langue bifide effleure ses joues, sans sembler se soucier des décharges d’énergie qui crucifient le jeune chunin.

_« Des enfants comme toi disparaissent… Si tu as l’occasion d’en apprendre plus, tu pourrais épargner bien des vies. »_

Danzo-san sait appuyer où ça fait mal… Son frère a bien essayé de parler au garçon avant que le conseiller du Troisième ne le congédie. En vain.

Après, tout s’est précipité. À croire que l’homme a des dons de prescience. Où qu’il savait qu’il l’envoyait au casse-pipe…

Genma s’est laissé capturer et son bourreau – le _Sannin_ – s’en est aperçu. C’est pour ça qu’il essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ou alors, il s’amuse juste…

Quelques mois plus tôt, Genma aurait craqué, brisé par sa captivité pendant la guerre. À présent, grâce à Raidou, à Namiko, Gai et Shimura-sensei, il va mieux. Il est plus fort…

Il l’espère en tout cas !

Il ne craquera pas ! La présence de la petite fille dans la pièce y est pour quelque chose. Elle tremble de fièvre et semble à peine consciente. Il ne peut pas… L’image de Gai, inconscient et en train de mourir malgré tous ses efforts, s’impose dans son esprit.

 _Il peut juste pas_ l’abandonner comme ça !

Orochimaru semble se lasser de son manque de répartie et annule les effets de son justu. Les vagues de douleur qui traversent le corps du garçon s’estompent enfin et Genma avale une grande goulée d’air. Il tremble de tous ses membres.

Il essaie d’ignorer la pique de bois plantée dans sa cuisse et celle dans son ventre. Le Sannin a évité de transpercer ses organes vitaux. Ça veut dire qu’il n’en a pas fini avec lui.

L’adolescent ne sait pas s’il doit s’en réjouir ou craindre le pire pour la suite.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont attachés avec des cordes pour que le jutsu à base de foudre circule au mieux dans son corps. Si seulement, son tortionnaire pouvait sortir de la pièce suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il se libère tant qu’il est encore conscient.

— Je pourrais t’apposer ma marque à toi aussi, susurre Orochimaru à son oreille.

Il pose la main sur sa hanche et…

Brutalement, Genma se retrouve projeté dans une autre cellule. Une voix murmure à son oreille, des mains le touchent et…

— Oh ? Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? se moque le maudit serpent.

L’adolescent perd son souffle, se sent partir. Son esprit refuse d’affronter une nouvelle fois… _ça_  ! Pourtant, Orochimaru le lâche et se redresse. Du pouce, il intercepte une larme qui coule vers la tempe du garçon.

— Je ne suis pas si cruel…

Genma ne détourne pas le regard. Ne répond pas. Un sourire fend le visage de son tortionnaire.

— Ou peut-être bien que si… Mais ce sera pour plus tard, mon confrère Sannin et mon vieux professeur m’attendent pour une petite réunion.

Jiraya-sama et le Troisième ?

Tsunade-sama est partie depuis plusieurs années, déjà.

Est-ce qu’ils sont au courant ? Non ! C’est impossible ! Genma espère très _très_ fort qu’ils ignorent _tout_ des projets déments du _serpent_. Parce que sinon, s’ils savent et n’interviennent pas : ça veut dire que personne ne pourra rien ni pour lui, ni pour les enfants dont il devine la présence depuis son réveil dans la base du Ninja Légendaire !

 _Légendaire, mon cul !_ pense-t-il sauvagement.

Dans le coin de la pièce, la petite fille a ouvert les yeux, croise son regard avant de perdre connaissance.

_Oh non !_

Il n’a pas pu la sauver ! Il est trop faible pour aider qui que ce soit ! Cette réalisation le frappe plus fort que tous les coups et les justus qu’il a subis jusqu’ici. Orochimaru se penche sur lui, ses longs cheveux serpentant autour de son visage.

— Dors, petit ninja, souffle-t-il.

Il reçoit le genjutsu de plein fouet, sa conscience vacille. Le Sannin se relève et sans un regard supplémentaire quitte la pièce. C’est sa chance…

Seulement…

Seulement, ses paupières sont si lourdes. Ce serait tellement plus facile de se laisser aller, d’accepter sa défaite. Un petit gémissement retentit, l’aide à combattre le sommeil qui menace de l’engloutir. Lancer un genjustu, ce n’est pas sa spécialité mais le contrer… c’est facile !

Sauf…

Sauf qu’il n’a quasi plus de chakra à dépenser pour maintenir sa volonté à flot… Orochimaru y a veillé en le drainant pendant ses petits jeux. Si Genma n’a pas succombé sous ses _attentions_ , c’est uniquement parce qu’il a utilisé son chakra pour minimiser les dégâts infligés par le Sannin. Diminuer la perte sanguine, bloquer la douleur, relancer son cœur…

Ça ne l’a pas empêché de perdre connaissance de (trop) nombreuses fois. Il n’a pas encore la résistance d’un corps adulte.

La fillette pleure doucement, elle devait feindre l’inconscience. Il l’entend de mieux en mieux. Au moins, elle n’est pas morte. Genma parvient à ouvrir les yeux, à résister à l’impératif de se laisser aller. La petite se tient à côté de lui, le regard troublé par des larmes d’épuisement et par la fièvre.

— Hey… souffle-t-il pour ne pas l’effrayer.

Il la connait, cette gamine. Il l’a déjà vue trainer dans son quartier…

— Tu… Tu t’appelles Anko… c’est ça ?

Dans sa nuque une marque a fleuri. Sa peau par-dessous est rouge et enflée, la gamine tient à peine sur ses jambes.

— T’as besoin de soins. Je peux t’emmener à l’hôpital mais…

Genma s’interrompt un instant pour reprendre son souffle. La tête lui tourne… Anko lève les mains et s’attaque aux nœuds qui le maintiennent prisonnier. Elle n’a pas envie de trainer dans le coin. Il peut la comprendre. Le garçon grogne lorsqu’elle retire de sa gorge un baxter qui laisse couler goutte à goutte un liquide incolore.

— Tu sais ce que c’est ?

La petite secoue la tête.

_Génial ! Plus qu’à espérer que ce ne soit pas du poison…_

Anko se hâte de détacher ses chevilles mais un autre problème se pose à lui. Orochimaru l’a littéralement cloué à la table. Les piques de bois sont fines mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de les retirer.

En même temps, rester là : ce n’est même pas une option envisageable.

Sa gorge se serre tandis que la panique menace de le submerger. Il ne sait pas s’il sera capable de… Anko croise son regard.

Une petite fille effrayée et malade.

Simple genin sous les ordres d’un sensei fou !

— On va s’en sortir, lui promet-il. Viens, tu vas m’aider.

C’est douloureux, brouillon. Ensanglanté.

Lorsque les piques tombent au sol, il plaque les mains sur ses blessures et libère le peu de chakra qu’il lui reste. S’il s’évanouit à cause de l’hémorragie, il ne servira pas à grand-chose. Genma parvient à refermer en partie la plaie de sa cuisse mais pas celle plus importante dans son côté.

_Plus assez de chakra… ça craint !_

Même à moitié assommée par la fièvre, Anko a de bons réflexes. Elle presse de la gaze sur les plaies avant de passer une bande autour de son ventre. Ça fera l’affaire pour le moment.

Lorsqu’il se lève, il lui faut un moment pour que le monde cesse de tournoyer autour de lui. La fillette vient se coller contre sa jambe blessée et passe le bras autour de sa taille. Genma ne peut s’empêcher de sourire un peu tristement.

— Ah… J’étais censé te secourir, pas le contraire.

La petite émet un petit rire qui s’éteint trop rapidement. Ils doivent sortir de là le plus vite possible. Avec son aide, il traverse le repaire du serpent.

— Dis… Tu n’es pas la seule enfant qu’ _il_ a enfermé ici, n’est-ce pas ?

— Il… Il a tué mes équipiers. Ils n’ont pas supporté la marque.

De nouvelles larmes brillent dans les yeux d’Anko mais elle les ravale.

— Il y en a d’autres, aussi… Ceux qui sont morts, il les a cachés dans les murs et sous le sol. Je crois qu’il ne se soucie plus de ceux qui sont… dans la salle des cuves. Sensei est déçu par ce projet…

_Mince…_

Devant la porte de sortie, cependant, Genma se concentre sur un autre problème. Elle est verrouillée et recouverte de sceaux. Peut-être qu’il pourrait la désamorcer avec du temps et de la concentration. Il n’a ni le premier et l’épuisement rend la seconde aléatoire… Il faudrait aussi que ses mains restent stables : il tremble toujours, parcouru par des répliques douloureuses des ondes électriques qui l’ont torturé ces dernières heures…

Depuis combien de temps se trouve-t-il coincé là ? Il n’en a aucune idée.

— Une autre idée ? souffle-t-il.

— Peut-être, murmure la petite.

Ils font demi-tour. Genma ne sait pas pendant combien de temps, il sera capable de crapahuter. Ni de repousser la panique qui menace de submerger sa volonté. Son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité ! Il est à nouveau prisonnier et…

Lorsqu’un choc le secoue, il tombe à genoux, entrainant la gamine avec lui. Il serre les dents pour les empêcher de s’entrechoquer. La vague cesse peu à peu, il parvient à se reprendre. Dans son état, il n’ira pas loin.

Pire, il risque de mettre Anko en danger. Même fiévreuse et épuisée, elle pourrait aller plus vite toute seule…

Un vent frais souffle dans son visage et il relève la tête. La fillette a ouvert un porte qui donne dans l’obscurité. Il aperçoit des pierres humides.

Des grottes !

— Sensei n’a pas terminé de construire son laboratoire. Je sors… sortais parfois par-là pour aller m’acheter des dangos. Viens, Genma !

L’adolescent secoue la tête. Il a arrêté son choix.

— Tu vas te sauver par-là, Anko-chan.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne ferais que te ralentir et… Il y a d’autres enfants prisonniers d’Orochimaru. Si je le peux, je dois essayer de les aider. Toi, tu vas courir le plus vite possible alerter le Hokage !

— Mais tu es…

Genma laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

— … un chunin. La promotion est plutôt récente mais je ne suis pas sans défense, tu sais ?

_Un chunin toujours en attente d’être déclaré bon pour le service mais ça… je ne suis pas obligé de le préciser._

— Dépêche-toi ! On compte sur toi !

La fillette ouvre la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblent. Elle ravale ses paroles et hoche la tête avant de s’enfoncer dans la pénombre. Genma se redresse. Il commence à un peu s’y retrouver dans le repaire du serpent. Il espère juste que Anko va pouvoir trouver de l’aide dans sa fuite.

Lui, son travail ici n’est pas encore terminé.


	8. Les enfants de Konoha (part. 2)

Le cœur de Genma bat la chamade contre ses côtes. Il n’a aucune envie de rester ici. Il va probablement se faire tuer quand Orochimaru reviendra.

_Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Je suis un ninja de Konoha !_

Le mantra ne lui apporte guère de réconfort. À la place, il pense à Raidou.

_Désolé… Je suis désolé ! J’aurais voulu vraiment trainer avec toi !_

Au moins, il mourra comme un shinobi, pas comme un gamin terrifié (même s’il se sent au mieux crucifié par la peur). La pensée ne le réconforte guère mais il a une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer. Les dents serrées, il referme la porte qui mène aux grottes avant de se redresser et de s’avancer dans le repaire du serpent.

_La salle des cuves…_

Il ignore où elle se trouve mais Anko semblait penser que des gamins se trouvaient là-bas. Qu’Orochimaru s’en était désintéressé. Peut-être qu’il les cherche pour rien… Mais rester au cœur du terrier du serpent, ce n’est pas juste du de la bravade. Il a l’intention de donner à la fillette le temps de s’enfuir, d’échapper à son tortionnaire.

De lui donner le temps d’alerter les shinobis de Konoha.

Pour ça, il va devoir attirer l’attention du Sannin sur lui. Rien que d’y penser, un long frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Genma s’immobilise un instant pour reprendre son souffle. S’il veut gagner du temps pour Anko, il ferait bien de réfléchir. Dans son état, il ne tiendra pas dix secondes contre Orochimaru ! Il doit trouver un moyen de lui échapper tout en lui compliquant la vie.

Un de ses bras enroulé prudemment autour de son ventre soutient la blessure infligée par les piques. Il sent le sang imbiber lentement la gaze et le bandage. _Faute de grive, on mange des merles_ , dit le proverbe. Il n’a peut-être pas d’encre à portée mais il aura de quoi piéger les couloirs avec des marques explosives. Il n’aura pas beaucoup de chakra à y couler mais peut-être que ça ralentira le Sannin ?

Avec de la chance, il s’en sortira peut-être même vivant.

_C’est beau l’espoir…_

Le sol de pierre glace ses pieds nus. Le couloir qu’il a choisi mène vers le bas. L’odeur qui remonte le prévient en premier. Il ignore ce qu’il va trouver là en bas mais il sait déjà qu’il n’a pas envie de le découvrir.

Pourtant… S’il y a des survivants… S’ils ne peuvent se libérer…

Genma s’immobilise, partagé entre le besoin irrépressible de faire demi-tour le plus vite possible et la sensation qu’il a le devoir de découvrir ce que ça cache… De découvrir de quelles horreurs Orochimaru s’est rendu coupable.

_Que ferait Raidou ? Il ne se dégonflerait pas, lui !_

Tourner les talons reste très tentant mais le jeune chunin réussit à se convaincre de poursuivre sa route. L’odeur devient de plus en plus forte et l’adolescent se plie en deux secoué par des haut-le-cœur. Son estomac n’a plus rien à rendre, juste quelques jets de bile amère. La tête lui tourne mais il s’obstine.

Au bout du couloir, il comprend pourquoi Anko parlait de la salle des cuves. Une immense pièce s’ouvre devant lui. Des tubes translucides la remplissent, raccordés à des machines. La plupart sont éteintes et l’eau à l’intérieur est devenue noirâtre. L’odeur est insupportable.

Mais le pire, c’est qu’il y a des corps qui flottent à l’intérieur !

_— Je crois qu’il ne se soucie plus de ceux qui sont… dans la salle des cuves. Sensei est déçu par ce projet…_

Les paroles de la fillette résonnent dans sa mémoire. Genma se trouve aux portes d’un charnier. Les malheureux dans les cuves sont morts. Il ne veut rien de plus que partir de cet endroit mais au moment où il tourne les talons une fluctuation de chakra heurte ses sens.

L’un d’entre eux est toujours vivant et l’adolescent ne peut se résoudre à abandonner un malheureux dans cet endroit. Lorsqu’il pénètre dans la pièce, il réprime un frisson de dégoût lorsqu’une boue grisâtre se referme autour de ses pieds nus.

Les morts dans les cuves ne sont que des enfants. Certaines se sont ouvertes pour libérer leur macabre contenu. L’odeur de décomposition est insupportable. Lorsqu’il se risque plus loin dans la salle, sa jambe blessée cède sous lui et il tombe. Il se rattrape contre le verre d’un l’un des sinistres tombeaux. Le verre se fissure et le corps à l’intérieur vient flotter à proximité. C’est une petite fille d’une dizaine d’années. Des veines sombres courent le long de son visage et ses yeux ne voient plus rien. Genma se redresse malgré sa cuisse et son côté qui hurlent leur désaccord et se recule.

La Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja ne l’a pas ménagé mais rien, lors de ces deux années d’enfer, ne l’a préparé à ça !

À peine s’est-il dégagé que la paroi cède et libère le liquide souillé et le cadavre. Par réflexe, il lève son bras libre pour protéger son visage des éclaboussures. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une puanteur puisse se révéler assez puissante pour menacer de lui faire tourner de l’œil. Seule la présence du chakra encore vivant au milieu de ce cauchemar éveillé lui permet de rester conscient.

Ça et la conscience que s’il s’évanouit, il tombera droit dans la bouillasse grisâtre dans laquelle il patauge !

Il se détourne et poursuit sa route, clopin-clopant. Il se dirige presque à l’aveugle, essaie de ne pas regarder en direction des cadavres. Aussi bien ceux qui flottent toujours dans les cuves que ceux qui se décomposent à l’air libre.

Là… Enfin, il entend un bip régulier, en phase avec la vibration de chakra qui le guide depuis le début. L’ordinateur fonctionne toujours, son écran détaille les constantes du malheureux prisonnier. C’est un petit garçon, un peu plus jeune que lui qui flotte. Le liquide luit d’une lueur verdâtre qu’il associe aux justus de guérison. Un masque recouvre le bas de son visage.

Il est vivant ! Incroyable !

Les yeux du jeune chunin brûlent. Le petit est vivant ! Au milieu de tous ces morts, de ce charnier, il peut encore en sauver un ! Il pose la main sur le verre. Le gamin dans la cuve tressaille, ouvre les yeux. À l’extérieur, pieds nus dans la fange du laboratoire, couvert de sang et parcouru de frissons qui n’ont plus tous à voir avec la torture subie plus tôt, Genma lui rend son regard.

L’enfant bouge avec lenteur, lève une main et la pose sur celle du ninja. Une pression de chakra et, entre eux, la paroi se fendille avant d’éclater. L’adolescent ne prend pas garde aux nouvelles coupures qui viennent s’ajouter à ses précédentes blessures, il tend les bras et attrape le garçon au vol. Sa jambe blessée cède sous la pression. Ses genoux donnent contre le bord de la cuve et il tombe à l’intérieur, avec l’enfant.

Ce dernier retire son masque et avale une grande goulée d’air. Probablement la première depuis longtemps sans assistance respiratoire. Puis, il se tourne vers son sauveur et ses yeux d’un noir insondable prennent une vague expression dubitative.

— Hey ! souffle Genma. Salut ! C’est la cavalerie…

Il sait bien qu’il ne doit pas payer de mine mais le gamin devra bien s’en contenter.

* * *

 

 Raidou trépigne derrière Kakashi et Gai. Ils sont revenus sur le trajet que Genma était censé emprunter pour se rendre chez Shimura-sensei et… C’est une perte de temps ! Ils n’ont rien trouvé, jusqu’à présent.

— C’est marrant, marmonne Gai quelques pas devant lui. Shimura… Shimura… Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

L’aîné des trois adolescents se mord les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire de la fermer.

— C’est un medic-nin spécialisé dans l’aide des ninjas qui ne parviennent pas à surmonter seuls leurs traumatismes.

Le ton de Kakashi est sec, un peu suffisant. Raidou aurait presque envie de le mordre s’il n’y avait son langage non-verbal. Ses épaules rentrent vers l’avant, sa main vient crocheter son biceps et, sous le masque, sa mâchoire se crispe. Lui aussi aurait sans doute bien besoin de l’aide du sensei…

Gai cligne des yeux avant de s’assombrir.

— Genma ne m’a jamais dit ce qu’il lui est arrivé, murmure-t-il. Mais il a changé. Je veux qu’il arrive à sourire à nouveau.

Il croise le regard de Raidou et ajoute :

— À sourire _vraiment_.

— Oui, souffle le jeune homme.

Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Genma l’aime tellement, ce guignol en combinaison verte. Kakashi s’éloigne de quelques pas. Raidou résiste à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. La légende vivante lui tape sur le système.

_Montrer des sentiments humains n’est pas contagieux !_

Avant qu’il ne puisse exprimer son agacement, il le voit se raidir, tomber en arrêt et filer entre deux maisons. Il revient avec…

Un hitaï-ate !

— Ça sent comme Genma, dit Hatake avec un soupçon de triomphe dans la voix. _Maintenant_ , je vais pouvoir retrouver sa trace !

Il porte le tissu contre son nez avant de lever la tête, d’esquisser quelques pas. Il s’arrête à nouveau, hume l’air.

— Je les tiens !

Raidou et Gai le suivent. Ses pas les mènent vers les montagnes entourant le village. Ils sautent de rochers en rochers. L’aîné des trois garçons ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si Kakashi sait ce qu’il fait. Ce dernier s’immobilise sur un rocher. À ses pieds, une ouverture sombre trahit la présence d’une grotte.

Il y a une petite silhouette allongée dans l’ombre.

Gai s’accroupit et la retourne. C’est une petite fille. Elle paraît malade.

— À l’aide… S’il vous plaît… Je dois voir… Hokage-sama… Orochimaru-sensei… Il… S’il vous plaît !

Hatake rejoint son rival et se penche sur l’enfant qu’il renifle avant de se redresser.

— Genma était avec elle.

Raidou s’approche. Dans la faible lueur lunaire, il voit les traces de sang sur la fillette.

— Est-ce qu’elle…

Kakashi secoue la tête.

— Elle est juste… malade. Ce n’est pas son sang.

_Elle était avec Genma !_

— Qui t’a fait ça, petite ?

Elle lutte pour reprendre son souffle.

— Orochimaru-sensei. Il… il fait… expériences… Il y a ce garçon… Genma… Il m’a dit de… prévenir Hokage-sama. Sensei est parti…

Raidou se tend. Genma… _Il_ est là-bas !

Le jeune homme se tourne vers ses camarades. Gai tient la petite fille avec précaution, il est presqu’au bord des larmes. Il n’a que dix ans, se rappelle l’ainé du trio. Le même âge qu’Hatake mais ce dernier tourne déjà les yeux vers la grotte. Prêt à agir.

_Très bien._

C’est _d’Orochimaru_ dont on parle. Un des trois Sannin légendaires. Si ce que la fillette raconte n’est pas un délire, ils n’ont aucune chance contre lui.

_Mais Genma est toujours là-bas !_

— Gai. Emporte-la auprès d’Hokage-sama. Faites votre rapport. Nous…

Il se tourne vers Kakashi. Échange un regard avec lui et se rappelle que, même si ce gamin a le même âge que Gai, il les dépasse tous les deux en grades.

Mais Genma est _toujours_ là-bas !!!

— Est-ce que…

Le garçon hoche la tête, sa touffe de mèches blanches un fanion dans la nuit.

— Je pourrai remonter sa piste. Si tu peux me suivre…

— Je le peux !

Il n’y a plus rien à ajouter. Raidou serre l’épaule de Gai.

— Fais vite ! murmure-t-il avant de s’élancer à la suite du jeune jounin.

 


	9. Les enfants de Konoha (part. 3)

La fillette serrée contre son cœur, Gai court comme jamais il n’a couru. S’il n’arrive pas à temps, ça ne servira à rien qu’il fasse mille tractions pour se punir.

S’il n’arrive pas à temps, Genma mourra et rien ne pourra jamais changer cet état de fait !

La petite gémit contre son épaule, le distrait un peu de ses sombres pensées. Une autre raison pour arriver à temps : sauver l’enfant.

Ce n’est qu’un petit genin, à peine plus âgé que lui lorsque leur équipe s’est retrouvée propulsée en pleine guerre. Il aurait dû mourir la première année. Ebisu lui a assez répété que la blessure qu’il avait reçue aurait dû être mortelle. Genma l’a maintenu en vie pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu’un medic-nin plus expérimenté n’arrive et le sauve.

Il n’a pas encore pu le remercier, n’a pas trouvé les mots.

Alors, à la place, il a essayé de le monter avec des gestes, des actes. Il a toujours été plus à son aise avec les actions qu’avec les paroles. C’est pour ça qu’il camoufle sa timidité sous ses déclarations flamboyantes.

Là... Il aperçoit le palais du Hokage !

— Courage ! Courage ! Nous y sommes presque ! 

* * *

 

Retraverser la salle des cuves est un véritable cauchemar. La main du petit garçon serrée dans la sienne, Genma le guide au travers du charnier.

— Ferme les yeux, lui a-t-il murmuré avant de l’emmener à sa suite.

Sur une étagère à moitié écroulée, il a trouvé une blouse d’hôpital pour l’enfant. Ce n’est pas l’idéal mais c’est déjà mieux que de se balader les fesses à l’air. En attendant, l’adolescent se concentre sur son plan… qui, actuellement, consiste en une première étape : sortir du charnier.

Puis, il avisera.

Il pourrait sans doute activer son chakra et marcher sur la fange plutôt que de patauger mais il n’a plus assez d’énergie. Il va probablement tourner de l’œil d’un instant à l’autre et, pour ça, il veut être au sec. Se noyer dans de la bouillasse, franchement, ça craint comme mort !

Il ne remarque pas de suite qu’ils ont rejoint le couloir. Son pied bute contre la pierre et il s’étale de tout son long. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance le secoue, il est trop épuisé pour se relever. Son chakra est beaucoup trop bas, il ne parviendra pas à aller plus loin. À ses côtés, le petit garçon l’aide à rouler sur le dos.

Genma a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, tout se brouille devant lui. La silhouette du gamin n’est plus qu’une tâche floue qui se penche sur lui. Une main se pose sur son front, juste entre ses sourcils et… Du chakra se fond en lui, l’empêche de perdre connaissance. Peu à peu ses forces lui reviennent et il cligne des yeux. Le froid qui l’a envahi bat en retraite, il se sent à nouveau vivant.

Le garçon lui a fait… une _transfusion de chakra_  ?

— C’est toi qui a… murmure-t-il. Mais comment ?

Il secoue la tête. Plus tard ! Là, ils n’ont pas le temps. Le jeune chunin se redresse et plaque ses mains illuminées de vert sur sa cuisse. Il aura besoin de pouvoir compter sur ses jambes pour la suite du programme : mettre autant de distance entre eux et cet enfer.

— Comment tu t’appelles ? demande-t-il en voyant l’inquiétude se peindre sur les traits enfantins de son compagnon.

— Je… Je ne sais plus.

_Outch ! C’est moche, ça !_

Genma laisse retomber ses mains et se redresse avant de tester son poids sur sa jambe blessée. Elle tiendra le temps qu’il faudra.

— C’est pas grave ! On va sortir d’ici et on retrouvera ta famille et ton nom, promet-il.

Il tend la main au petit qui la considère pensivement avant de la saisir et de le laisser le tirer sur ses pieds.

— Tu es blessé, là.

Genma intercepte l’index de son cadet et laisse un sourire tirer ses lèvres sur le côté.

— Ouais… Je sais. T’inquiète, je gère.

Il réprime une grimace en plongeant deux doigts dans le sang qu’il utilise comme encre. Il dessine un sceau sur le mur et y insère un peu de chakra. Lorsqu’ils seront en sécurité, il libérera ses pièges… Avec un peu de chance, ça empêchera Orochimaru de leur courir après. 

* * *

 

(Mais Genma sait qu’il n’est pas aussi chanceux. Il ne veut plus mourir depuis un moment déjà, ne serait-ce que parce que ça rendrait Namiko et Raidou (et peut-être même Gai) tristes s’il disparaissait. Pourtant, il sait bien que la mort fait partie intégrante de la vie d’un shinobi. Il est préparé à mettre sa vie en balance si c’est nécessaire.

Il n’est pas prêt à abandonner déjà la lutte parce qu’il veut sauver cet étrange enfant qu’il a tiré des cuves. Il veut lui donner l’espoir, lui communiquer la force que d’autres lui ont donné de continuer envers et contre tout.

Genma n’a que douze ans. Il ne veut pas mourir.

 _Il ne veut plus._ Alors, il prend la main du petit garçon sans nom et l’entraine à sa suite. Ils s’arrêtent régulièrement, le temps de piéger les murs du serpent… Là où Orochimaru ne s’attend pas à être menacé.

*

Il ne le sait pas encore mais, en cet instant, le Sannin est rentré de sa courte réunion et se tient devant un autre de ses sujets d’expérience. Le malheureux cobaye hurle et se débat tandis que le ninja légendaire l’ouvre de la gorge jusqu’au bassin. Dans son orgueil, Orochiramu ignore que son genin survivant s’est enfui, que son jeune prisonnier piège le cœur de son repaire et que son expérience des cuves a réussi alors qu’il a perdu tout espoir.

Tsunade n’est plus la seule héritière du clan Senju…

*

Le Sandaime a quitté son palais avec ses gardes ANBU et un jounin. Anko a été prise en charge et Gai court sur les traces du vieil homme. Il espère très fort arriver à temps. Sarutobi Hiruzen marque un temps d’arrêt devant les portes du laboratoire. Il ignore encore ce qu’il va rencontrer mais son instinct le voit retarder l’inévitable.

Ce soir, il va devoir ouvrir les yeux sur son ancien élève.

Ce soir, sa foi va vaciller.

Il inspire un grand coup, ravive sa volonté du feu et ouvre grand les portes.

Plonge au cœur de la dépravation qu’il avait pas voulu reconnaître jusqu’alors !

Franchement, il est trop vieux pour ces conneries !

*

Raidou et Kakashi ont essayé d’ouvrir la porte par où Anko s’est enfuie. On ne peut l’ouvrir que de l’intérieur. C’est ironique de songer que c’est Genma, lui-même, qui l’a refermée pour donner à la petite fille un peu de temps dans sa fuite.

Sans le savoir, il s’est privé du secours qui aurait pu lui éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec Orochimaru…

Kakashi, cependant, ne baisse pas les bras. Il ne l’avouera jamais mais, du peu qu’il connaît Genma – surtout au travers de Gai, il faut l’avouer –, il apprécie le chunin. Il n’avouera pas non plus que la sombre détermination qui sourde de Raidou l’impressionne. Le jeune homme ne prendra pas ‘c’est impossible de rejoindre ton ami’ comme une réponse valable. Il lui rappelle un peu Obito.

Lui, il ne l’abandonnera pas !

Il ne _les_ abandonnera pas !

Alors il laisse sa tête retomber en arrière et hume l’air humide des souterrains à la recherche de…

Là… Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il sent. C’est, au mieux, désagréable mais, au moins, c’est quelque chose qui n’appartient pas aux grottes. Il n’a pas besoin de prévenir Raidou, ce dernier est déjà sur ses talons.

La course contre la mort peut commencer.) 

* * *

 

Genma et le petit garçon remontent les couloirs du repaire. Ils ont presque atteint la salle où une porte dérobée donne sur des grottes lorsqu’une explosion retentit. Le chunin s’immobilise, il sent des chakras gonfler, se heurter. L’un d’eux disparaît.

Brutalement.

Quelqu’un vient de mourir !

Et les combattants se déplacent, maintenant…

— Viens !

Sa main se resserre sur celle de l’enfant. Ils se précipitent vers l’avant. Ils doivent atteindre la porte avant que…

Trop tard.

Orochimaru se tient dans la salle. Son regard doré tombe sur les garçons.

— Toi ! siffle-t-il.

Genma pousse son cadet dans son dos. Plus tôt, il a ramassé une pierre plate et a dessiné un sceau dessus. Il le lance sur le Sannin qui écarte le projectile d’une main. La pierre ricoche contre un mur et vient se coller contre son yukata. Il ne le remarque pas.

Genma, lui, n’est pas resté sur place pour voir ce que le serpent s’apprête à faire. Les doigts serrés autour du poignet de son compagnon, il a tourné les talons et court pour sa vie. Le chakra enfle derrière eux. Orochimaru invoque une créature puissante. Les petits cheveux dans sa nuque se dressent.

Quelque chose siffle derrière eux.

Les enfants redescendent à toute vitesse le couloir. Il n’y a pas d’autre solution. À moins de rester sur place et de mourir. Mais Genma n’est pas prêt à abandonner cette vie. Surtout si ça signifie abandonner ses amis et le gamin qui tient le rythme. Ils s’arrêtent soudain. Devant eux, si énorme qu’il bouche le couloir, un serpent se dresse. Sa langue bifide goute l’air devant lui.

Le chunin veut revenir sur ses pas mais un second reptile bloque toute possibilité de retraite. La seule route qui leur rester accessible…

— Genma, murmure le petit sans nom.

Il a compris. Au-delà des serpents monstrueux les chrakras se rapprochent.

Pas celui d’Orochimaru. Le Sannin s’est enfui.

Les secours arrivent mais si les invocations réussissent à les mordre, ce sera trop tard pour les enfants. Genma esquisse un pas en arrière. Son compagnon l’imite.

— Concentre ton chakra dans tes pieds. On va marcher sur l’eau.

Le gamin cligne des yeux mais, rapidement, la compréhension nait dans son regard.

— Prêt ?

— Prêt !

Ils se précipitent dans le couloir qui leur reste accessible. Celui qui mène à la salle des cuves. Les serpents se ruent à leur poursuite mais se gênent l’un l’autre. Genma lâche la main de son compagnon au moment où ils pénètrent dans le charnier. L’odeur est toujours aussi insupportable mais l’urgence du moment leur permet de passer outre. Cette fois, pas question de patauger bruyamment. La discrétion sera leur meilleure alliée.

Le chunin s’immobilise le temps de joindre les mains devant lui et de signer :

— Singe, chien, dragon ! récite-t-il avant de crier : Kasai !

Aussitôt, les sceaux qu’il a disposés dans le repaire du serpent prennent feu et explosent. Il n’attend pas de voir les résultats, il file à la suite de l’enfant. Sur le verre des cuves, le sang glisse mieux que sur la pierre. Genma recommence. Il sent les chakras derrière eux. Ils sont désorientés mais pas affaiblis. Il en faudra plus pour venir à bout des invocations.

Il ne perd pas de temps.

Il va bientôt arriver au bout de ses forces.

— Genma ! crie l’enfant.

Il le rejoint rapidement.

— Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit.

Ils sont coincés dans la salle des cuves. Les garçons se dissimulent derrière un rocher détaché du mur. Le chunin se laisse aller contre la paroi et essaie de retrouver son souffle. La tête lui tourne à nouveau, perte de sang, chakra trop bas… Beaucoup des deux.

Une pierre se détache du mur et tombe sur sa tête. À hauteur d’un homme adulte, il y a un trou. Et du mouvement. Il va pour se redresser lorsqu’il reconnaît un des chakras derrière. Il le reconnaîtrait n’importe où !

Un instant, il se demande pourquoi Raidou se trouve là, dans les grottes. Puis, il évacue cette pensée, il y reviendra plus tard. S’ils survivent. Les serpents se sont aventurés dans la salle des cuves.

— Genma ? souffle son ami.

Trop fort… Mais tant pis.

— Oui ! Nous sommes là !

— Nous ?

Genma n’a pas le temps de raconter toute l’histoire. Et Raidou n’est pas seul ! Une voix le rabroue :

— Pas maintenant, Namiashi ! Shiranui ! Tu peux gagner un peu de temps ?

Que fait Kakashi avec Raidou ?

— Je peux essayer mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça les arrête longtemps.

— C’est toujours bon à prendre. Éloignez-vous du mur !

Le chunin ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer avec un clap audible. De l’autre côté, il sent le chakra du ninja se concentrer. Raidou jure brusquement et cela le ramène à la réalité. Le gosse sans nom le regarde, ses grands yeux insondables écarquillés par la peur.

— Va te mettre à l’abri, ordonne Genma.

Il inspire un grand coup tandis que le petit obéit avant de sortir à découvert. Les reptiles géants serpentent dans la salle des cuves.

— Singe, chien, dragon : Kasai, crie-t-il.

Les cuves scellées explosent et, en plus du feu, ce sont des dards de verres qui atteignent les invocations. De la vapeur monte de la mélasse, dissimule les enfants… Genma n’a plus que sa sensibilité au chakra pour les repérer. Derrière lui, un bruit strident s’élève. Kakashi au Sharigan prépare quelque chose.

Le chunin aimerait juste qu’il ne traine plus trop. Il sent les invocations approcher. L’une d’elle s’approche un peu trop du petit garçon sans nom. Genma gonfle le chakra qu’il n’a plus à dépenser.

Attire la bête.

Maintenant, il faut bouger ! Une explosion retentit derrière lui, il se laisse porter par le souffle pour éviter le premier serpent. Le second le suit d’un peu trop prêt. Deux corps se lancent dans la salle des cuves. Raidou donne de l’épaule contre le reptile. Genma saute par-dessus la bête, son ami le stabilise lorsqu’il vacille.

— Tu as l’air à moitié mort !

C’est presqu’une accusation. L’adolescent protesterait bien s’il n’était pas aussi épuisé.

— Plus tard les retrouvailles, les admoneste Kakashi.

Comme pour ponctuer ses dires, il crève l’œil d’une des invocations.

— Des munitions ! réclame Genma.

Raidou semble sur le point de l’évacuer manu-militari. Mais, autant le chunin aimerait que ce cauchemar éveillé se termine, autant il a conscience que ces serpents géants ne vont pas s’évaporer tous seuls. Orochimaru a probablement truffé son repaire de ces saloperies, elles ne partiront que s’il les renvoie ou que s’il meurt…

Ou s’ils réussissent à les tuer.

Fuir ne ferait que les guider sur leurs traces et les mener à de nouvelles victimes.

Pas une option, donc.

Kakashi, au moins, semble l’approuver. Son œil visible s’incurve et il hoche la tête. L’instant d’après, il lui lance deux poches. Elles sont remplies de senbons.

— J’ai cru comprendre que c’étaient tes armes préférées, lance-t-il.

Genma sait d’où ça vient. Gai ! Un petit sourire tire sur ses lèvres. Il est épuisé au point où il ne voit plus clair mais la pensée que Raidou et Hatake sont allés aussi loin pour le retrouver l’aide à se reprendre.

— Plongé dans du poison, je les aime encore plus, réplique-t-il.

— Maah… Désolé, on peut pas tout avoir.

Bon… Il fera avec ! Une main effleure son épaule. Raidou le jauge du regard avant de hocher la tête. Enfin, il le voit non plus comme une victime mais comme un shinobi, comme son égal !

Le soulagement manque lui couper le souffle mais il n’a pas le temps de s’appesantir sur lui-même. Ils ne sont pas trop de trois pour s’occuper des monstrueuses invocations. Même ainsi, ils ne tardent pas à perdre l’avantage. Une queue cueille Genma en travers du torse et l’écrase contre la paroi. L’adolescent crache du sang, sa blessure se rouvre entièrement sous la violence du choc et un voile noir tombe devant ses yeux.

— Genma !

C’est le petit garçon sans nom qui hurle. Il voulait tant le sauver, il aura vraiment tout raté, hein ? Un mouvement d’air l’informe que le serpent plonge pour la mise à mort.

_Je ne suis pas prêt !_

Un flash jaune et tout s’arrête.

Un homme se tient entre lui et l’invocation. Il la bloque avec un katana contre ses crocs. Il la repousse brusquement et d’un mouvement vif de sa lame, lui tranche la tête. Elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. Genma tombe mais l’homme le rattrape au vol. Un cri de rage. Des piques de bois surgissent de nulle part et clouent littéralement le second serpent au mur. Lui aussi s’évapore.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l’enfant sans nom, ses bras ont pris l’apparence du bois et il semble à bout de souffle. Il court vers le chunin et s’arrête, impressionné par l’homme en uniforme de jounin. Genma le reconnait, c’est l’Éclair jaune de Konoha en personne qui est venu à son secours, mais en cet instant, il essaie surtout de rester conscient encore un peu.

Parce que le gamin n’a pas de nom et c’est trop moche de commencer sa nouvelle vie sans savoir qui il est.

— Eh ! Kinoe-kun ! Je t’avais bien dit qu’on allait s’en sortir, hein ?

Il se sent tout cassé de l’intérieur mais Namikaze-san semble se rendre compte qu’il se passe quelque chose d’important et laisse l’enfant… Kinoe s’approcher.

— Genma ?

Il y a des larmes dans ses grands yeux noirs. Ils ne lui paraissent plus aussi insondables parce qu’il y lit de l’espoir mêlé à de l’inquiétude. Le petit garçon s’approche jusqu’à se trouver joue contre joue avec lui.

— Ne meurs pas, Genma ! Tu m’as donné un nom, t’as pas le droit de mourir !

— Je meurs pas. Je te jure… Tu peux compter sur moi. Viens me trouver quand tu en as besoin, d’accord ?

— C’est une promesse ! Moi aussi je serai toujours là.

Malgré le sang, Genma laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire !

— Je compte sur toi.

Puis, il ne voit plus rien. N’entends plus rien.

Il a accompli sa mission, il a sauvé au moins une partie des enfants aux mains d’Orochimaru.

C’est ça, aussi, être un ninja de Konoha ! 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, un masque sur son visage l’aide à respirer. Il a l’impression d’avoir été cassé puis reconstruit façon puzzle.

Il a mal.

Mais il respire.

Des sceaux médicaux bourdonnent doucement sur lui. Ils ont été peints sur les bandages qui recouvrent son torse.

— Il se réveille ! Mon ami ! Je savais que l’éternelle jeunesse ne te ferait pas défaut !

_Hein ?_

Genma cligne des yeux lorsque Gai entre dans son champ de vision seulement pour en disparaître avec un ‘eeep’ quelques instants plus tard.

— Je t’ai déjà dit de faire plus doucement ! le gronde Raidou hors-champs.

Le chunin aimerait bien se redresser pour le voir mais il est trop faible pour bouger. Un nuage de cheveux gris apparaît au-dessus de lui. Kakashi lui rend son regard avec quelque chose comme de l’affection.

_J’ai pris un coup sur la tête, en prime ?_

Puis, son œil s’incurve.

— Tu vas t’en sortir mais je ne suis pas bien sûr que Namiashi _j’ai-un-balai-planté-là-où-le-soleil-ne-brille-jamais_ Raidou te laisse hors de sa vue pour plus de trois secondes quand tu te seras remis. Tu lui as fait une fameuse peur.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu n’en menais pas bien large, toi non plus.

_Hein ?_

C’est la voix d’un adulte qu’il entend à présent. Raidou et Gai hoquètent :

— Hokage-sama !

_Hein ? Mais …_

Un homme se penche au-dessus de lui, aussi lumineux que le soleil. Genma le reconnaît.

— Namikaze-san !

C’est ce qu’il voudrait dire mais sa voix n’est qu’un filet et l’effort de simplement parler le vide. En plus, le masque l’empêche de s’exprimer correctement. L’homme semble comprendre quel est le problème, il le libère quelques instants de l’oxygène. Sans c’est plus difficile de respirer mais il y parvient quand même, malgré la douleur dans ses côtes.

— Kinoe-kun… Le petit garçon… et Anko…

L’Éclair jaune de Konoha sourit avant de remettre le masque en place.

— Il vont bien… Ils iront bien, ne t’en fais pas. Orochimaru est loin, Danzo et moi avons eu une petite explication… Quand tu iras mieux, toi et moi, nous aurons aussi une petite discussion.

Il rit devant le sourcil inquiet que Genma parvient à arquer.

— Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je n’ai rien à te reprocher. Je veux juste parler du futur. Un futur plus heureux, je l’espère, pour les enfants de Konoha.

Le garçon remarque soudain le manteau du hokage sur les épaules de l’homme. Il a envie de le croire ! Mais en cet instant, il a surtout besoin de se reposer. Lorsque le Sandaime se retire, il entraine Kakashi et Gai dans son sillage.

Raidou reste dans la chambre. Il ne dit rien, se contente de s’asseoir à son chevet. Genma réussit à tourner la tête. Son ami lui rend son regard.

— Tu as perdu trop de sang. Ton chakra est descendu si bas que tu n’arrivais plus à maintenir tes fonctions vitales et un serpent géant t’a quasiment cassé en deux. Et je ne parle même pas du reste.

Ses yeux sont rougis. Plus que tout le reste, cela lui fend le cœur. Jamais, _jamais_ , il n’a voulu le faire pleurer !

Raidou se penche en avant, lui prend la main et rencontre enfin son regard.

— Ne pars plus sans moi, dit-il simplement.

— Plus jamais, murmure Genma.

Il ne sait pas si son compagnon l’a entendu mais ses traits semblent s’apaiser. Les doigts solides de son ami le plus cher autour des siens, il peut enfin de reposer.

Tant que Raidou est à ses côtés…

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que le sommeil l’emporte.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de deux est ma contribution (très en retard) pour the GenRai Week 2017.
> 
> (GenRai Week 2017 - un peu dans le désordre :  
> Chapitre 1 (Day 1) First time (dans le sens 1ère rencontre)  
> Chapitre 2 (Day 2) Célébration (Fin de guerre).)  
> Chapitre 3 (Day 5) Scars  
> Chapitre 4 (Day 4) Bodyguard  
> Chapitre 5 (Day 6) Oral fixation  
> Chapitre 6 (Day 3) Training/Mission  
> Chapitre 7 (Day 7) Creator's choice
> 
> *
> 
> Si vous voulez voir une fanfic/roman fleuve avec de très chouettes Genma (médecin de terrain aussi et bien plus aguerri que mon chtit bonhomme du chapitre 1) et Raidou, je vous conseille d'aller lire "Anbu Legacy", ce sera l'occasion d'un peu travailler votre anglais (quoi ? S'entrainer en s'amusant, quoi de mieux ???) et de découvrir des personnages creusés et touchant !


End file.
